Choices for the Right Reasons
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: In a life where there are two Jedi forsaken to a life of exile, lives are completely altered when they come together to stop an invisible threat that threatens all. Come join two exiles on an incredible journey to unravel the truth and bring light to dark
1. Awaken Exiles

**1: I wish to skip through Peragus (Missing M-A-J-O-R character interaction)**

**2: I wish to play through Peragus normally (Probable)**

**If you chose one, skip to chapter three. (But beware, you be insanely confused because a lot of things happen in this chapter to clear some things up.) If you chose two, continue to read.**

:Awaken: a voice called out to me. I began to shudder as I felt consciousness return to my body. Whatever was encasing my body suddenly drained away and I felt my body land on the floor. Beeps and clicks invaded my ears and I gradually pushed myself into a sitting position.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why does all of this shit always happen to me?" I cursed, running my hand through my kolto-covered hair. What was the last thing I could remember…the Harbinger. That was it. I remembered getting a summons to come to the Harbinger and then after I got on the ship…everything went black. I couldn't remember a damn thing.

"Frack. I swear, I wasn't drunk." I protested to myself. Well, at least I thought it was to myself until I heard a soft groan from right beside me. I glanced over and instantly scrambled away from the other body lying on the floor next to me.

Her electric blue hair was more than familiar to me as was how it curled and hung around her back forever gracefully. Even covered in kolto, it was easy to see the recognizable features of Aurali Adrics face. She kept blinking her bright hazel eyes as if trying to see what was going on around her.

"What the hell? Where am I? Did I get drunk again?!" She grumbled, breathing deeply as she rested against the cool floor.

"Oh no. This is not happening. I can't believe this!" I ranted loudly as I looked at Aurali.

"Who the hell….." Aurali glanced over and almost choked on the air she was breathing when she saw who was beside her. "_Tyla?"_

I groaned, knowing there was no way out of this one. Damn whatever had put me here! "Yeah, yeah, it's me. Big whoop. I'm more concerned about where the hell we are Aurali." I grumbled, forcing myself to stand up. Well at least the kolto had done its job and I wasn't sore from whatever had knocked me out.

She stood up and stretched before replying. "Well we must have been attacked by someone….Or something. We need to see if there is anyone else on this ship who can tell us what happened."

"Alright then, I guess that's better than nothing. I have a really bad feeling about this though. I don't remember anything after getting on the Harbinger and I know I was on there for awhile. Where were you and what do you remember before all this?" I asked, falling back into bounty hunter mode. I was going to figure out what had happened even if it killed me. I didn't like waking up in mysterious places with no memory. That had happened one to many times for me to be comfortable.

"Well I was on the Harbinger in my room, planning my next job and there was just nothing. I don't remember anything after that."

"Wait…what? You were on the Harbinger? Why the frack didn't I see you there then?! And why were we on the same ship anyway? This makes no sense, and I swear that I'm going to murder whoever did this. I have enough memory loss issues already. Just last week I woke up in my boss's office with no memory whatsoever! I swear…" I trailed off, letting my anger vent. I was not a happy bounty hunter at all.

"I stayed in my room most of the time so that's why you didn't see me. And this isn't a coincidence because the last job I did I can't remember either. All I know was that I was paid and somehow or another my partner went missing. I don't know what's going on but I'm not liking it."

"I know, and I agree with you entirely. I can't remember anything about my last job besides the fact it didn't go the way I expected it to. Alright then, we need to get out of here first. But I haven't worked with another person in a very long time Aurali, so don't think I'm gonna drop that habit immediately. I've been working by myself for awhile now." I explained, trying to not let my hesitancy show. In all honestly, my plan was to get out of this place and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible so I can get back to my job. I need the money right now so the faster I can get away from this the faster I can get back to work." She stated, heading towards the door.

"You sound like me." I smirked as I walked up behind her and in front of the door. "You know, I really want to find some clothes. This place is rather cold and I really don't like running around in my underwear." I stated truthfully as I looked down at my shivering body.

"It's not that bad. But in case there are other people here we probably should find something a little less revealing so we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well at least I know that you did something sneaky in exile." I rolled my eyes and sliced the door open. There was nothing but a boring hallway that ended in a sparking door with two doors on the side. This didn't look promising.

"Greeeat….This doesn't look good at all." Aurali grumbled, inspecting the sparking door at the end of the hallway. "We won't be able to get through here without a plasma torch. If we can't find one we'll be stuck in here with no way out."

"That's just fabulous. Well then I guess we should look around and find one. The door over here won't open either. So let's see what's behind door number three." I sighed sarcastically, heading over to the last door and out final hope to get out of this hall.

"Knowing our luck there won't be anything in there." Aurali replied, following behind me.

"Probably. Life just likes us so much." I grumbled, slicing into the door easily and letting it slide open. All I saw was another door, some plasteel cylinders, and a console. "You take the door and the containers. I'll look at the console." I ordered, walking to the console.

"Alright." She said, walking over to the other door. I heard the door slide open and then her aggravated sigh followed after. "Really? Where am I supposed to put supplies?! They don't have hidden compartments in underwear!"

I laughed at her and told her to look again. Huh, that was odd. I hadn't laughed in what felt like forever. Anyway, I began to work on the console until I had all the cameras working and the morgue unlocked. Telling Aurali what I found, I stopped outside the now open door and waited for her to catch up.

"A morgue with dead bodies everywhere. That's never a good sign." I narrowed my gaze at her.

"There's only two bodies. I think there's a plasma torch on the far body over there. I'll get it." I stated, striding across the cold room and picking the torch off the disgusting body. Aurali was standing next to me when we turned around and saw the previously dead body standing up.

"Holy mother of Vash! She's a frackin zombie!" I gave Aurali the strangest look I could muster before I turned back to the old woman. Her brown clothing completely covered her from sight, down to a hood that concealed her eyes. Wrinkles marred her skin, but she still held an undeniable grace and power. I didn't need the Force to tell that she had been a Jedi at some point in time even if she wasn't now.

"Have you found what you're looking for amongst the dead?" She asked us. I tilted my head to the side slightly and looked at her curiously.

"Considering I thought you were dead moments before I'm not sure. Who are you?" I demanded though my voice wasn't harsh. I wasn't about to anger someone who could help us.

"Yeah. Who the frack are you? And why didn't you tell us you were alive when we walked in instead of waiting until now."

The woman looked at us curiously before speaking. I could barely just see a flash of pure white eyes. "I am Kreia, trapped on this planet just as you are, former Jedi." She answered simply. All my senses now in overdrive, I was instantly defensive.

"How do you know that?" I hissed angrily.

"Great. Why is it so obvious?!"

"You," she started, pointing at me, "carry something heavy. You are weighed down by something that forever haunts you to this very day. The scars that Jedi left upon you are obvious to anybody who looks close enough." Kreia stated, every work making me wince. "You however, radiate with a brightness that can only be spawned by Jedi." She told Aurali.

"Well that's nice to know." She grumbled, looking warily at the old hag.

"You leave our past and the Jedi out of this. We are Jedi no longer." I said forcibly.

"Yeah. I'm a smuggler. Nothing more. Got it?" I couldn't help but glance over at Aurali.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered before looking back at Kreia. "So what the hell do we do now that we have all the introductions over and done with?"

"We were attacked once and I fear our attackers will not give up so easily. You must find some way out of here. You may wish to also extend your search for some clothes and weapons as well." Kreia said matter-of-factly. I looked at her warily, but nodded nonetheless.

"Nah. We were just gonna stay in our underwear the whole time. Who needs clothing anyway?" Aurali muttered sarcastically.

"Just shut up Adrics and follow me." I growled, stalking past the meditating Kreia with plasma torch in hand to the door we had found earlier.

"Whatever Moore." I carved open the control panel and the door shuttered open. Before we went any further though, I turned on Aurali.

"Okay look. Here's the deal. Right now, I really don't like you." So what if I was lying to her? It's not like she knew that. "I'm thinking that you probably don't like me. I don't care." _Yes you do. _Shut up inner voice. "What I do care about is getting off this rock in one piece. As soon as we do, we're going to go our separate ways. Got it?" I demanded even though I wasn't looking forward to losing talking to one of my old friends again.

"Like I care if you me or not. You don't like anyone. As soon as I find a suitable ship I'm heading back to Nar Shaddaa." She growled, moving past me. I groaned at her surly behavior even though I had done nothing but invite it.

"Force, you never knew me if that is what you think." I muttered, kneeling next to a body that was on the floor. Two vibroblades were still attached to his body and I warily picked them up. I threw one to Aurali and stood up.

"Whoever this was they did not know how to clean and maintain a vibroblade." Aurali stated, examining the worn and out of shape weapon.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I would have never let my blades get this bad. I love those things more than life itself." I said to myself, trying to clean the old blade.

"That's not saying much." I shrugged at her, a cold smirk on my face. It wasn't exactly that I wanted to act like this, but it was how I had been like for the past years. It was a hard habit to drop and I wasn't sure if I would even remember how to be the old Tyla anymore.

"True. Having a death wish for the past years tends to make you a little mad at life. You just really don't stop there and say 'Man, life has been so kind to me that I just feel like dying whenever I get the chance.'" I answered, my last words laced with sarcasm.

"So enough with the verbal ping pong. How are we getting out of here?"

"Don't know yet. I supposed we'll just keep going until something happens. Knowing my luck, it'll be a bad something, but a something is still something." I replied simply. I was just going to do what I had for the past years. Keep skating through my life one day at a time until something popped out of nowhere and killed me.

"Fine by me. Easier that way anyway." I nodded at her, refusing to acknowledge how nice it really was to have her with me again. I just wasn't used to company, that was all. We turned around and opened a door only to see two droids firing at us.

I ducked the first two blasts as Aurali charged at the droid away from us. I brought my worn blade down onto the droid, but the armor on it was stronger than I had expected. I dodged its next shot and decapitated it with a strong blow to its "head." Aurali looked over to me as her opponent crumpled.

"Do…do you feel odd?" I asked carefully, trying to figure out what this feeling was that was building up in me. This couldn't be right. I thought that this felt familiar to me, but I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. It was just a mistake.

"A little. Why?"

"Because I do too. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." I answered, still trying to brush away the uncomfortable feeling that was begging me to embrace it. If this was what I thought it was…I didn't want this again. Never again.

"That's weird. I wonder what it could be." Aurali wondered out loud and before I could answer her with my current suspicion, something interrupted me and I cussed mentally enough to make a smuggler blush.

"_**Surely you remember the feeling of the Force when it used to sing within you so strongly."**_ Kreia's voice echoed in my brain. Fuck. My. Life. Not only was I stuck with the damn voices in my head once more, I had been right!

It had been the Force reawakening within me and now I could feel it beating at the wall that had been placed there all those years ago, begging to be released again. It wanted me to use it, but not in the same way I once had. It wanted to be used for destruction, death, and most of all, revenge. It was slipping past the wall that had been built, causing small cracks to form in the wall and letting it slip between the small crevices. It was charging each and every fiber of my body with a power I hadn't felt in such a long time. Even at the height of my power in the war, nothing had compared to this. This…this was the power of hate. The power and anger, of rage, of revenge, of emotions, of darkness. This was the power of the Sith, and the power of the darkness. Snapping myself away from the torrents of power caressing my skin, I felt it recede back into the deep nothingness it belonged in. That power…although great, was never to be used.

"Are you fracking kidding me?! We've got another person in our head!" I couldn't help but glare at the blue haired woman.

"You think you had it hard? I used to have you, Rev, Bas, Malak, and …in my head at the same time." I countered, cursing myself for not being able to bring myself to say _his_ name again even after all this time. I was such a pathetic loser. _I must be an emotional masochist or something._ The thought briefly flashed across my head before I tuned back in to the conversation at hand.

"That sounds fun." She replied sarcastically. Yep, she hadn't changed a bit. I couldn't help but imagine her doing the exact same thing as always when she had been exiled. Kid was lucky she hadn't had such an emotional rollercoaster. My life had been hell after that. She had probably just skated along like it was nothing though. Aurali had always been able to do that, and I wasn't sure if I admired her for it or felt sorry for her yet.

"Yeah, that's what you think. I had Revan busting down my door sometimes because she would hear thoughts that weren't meant for her." I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I still wasn't used to having my hair blonde again. I was a lot more used to it black now. I might have to change it again if I could just find my damn wristbands. They were one of my most prized possessions besides my blades and armor. They were the perfect disguise. By just putting one of those babies on, it completely changed my hair color and helped me blend into the background. A fabulous thing for a bounty hunter.

"That's interesting." She laughed. "I'm glad you're the only one in my head." Aurali stated and I shook my head yet again. Geez, had she not grasped this concept by now? I was not a good person to be around! I wanted her away from me not because I didn't want her around, but because she was better off on her own. I wasn't worth her time. She needed someone around that could help her out; not drag her down like I would. Damn the part of me that was still a good person and wanted to help her. So annoying. Oh well. Nothing I could do about it now except hope that she would let me go after we got off this forsaken rock.

"Trust me Adrics, it's not. I don't even want myself in my own head." I chuckled darkly at the irony of the situation. The one person who didn't want to be able to see what others were thinking was the one that could see and hear _everything._ I knew everything about people when I didn't want to even know their names sometimes. Life truly must hate me to put me in the situation I was in. I don't know what I did before to deserve it, but I hope it was worth it. I better have had a damn good time doing it.

"Alright then." She answered as if distracted by something else. Deciding to ignore her for now, I turned back to the old lady in my head. That must be bad when sentences like that sounded normal to a person. Wow, I really was going insane.

"_**What were you talking about?"**_ I answered as if I hadn't figured it out. Maybe if she thought we were stupid, she would give up on us and stay away and we could dump her out the airlock next chance we got. Wow, I really was an ass. As long as I could find the switch in my head that had gotten turned on when she talked to us, I could control the bond completely. That was the nice thing about being 'gifted' with this ability. I could completely control it once I knew the source.

"_**It's the Force you feel."**_ No shit, really? _**"It has been a long time, but I'm sure you will remember your skills."**_ Kreia explained. I could help but curse once more –this time aloud- when I heard the words.

"That means I'll be able to use my lightning again." Aurali grinned evilly. "That'll give those stupid thugs something to laugh about if they try to mess with me." I rolled my eyes at her behavior, unable to stop myself from doing so.

"Big whoop. We got the Force back. So what? I was doing just fine without it. Sure, life may be a little easier now, but that doesn't matter." I grumbled. Living without the Force hadn't been hard. Being exiled by those who I cared about and getting kicked out of the order I had grown up in had been hard.

"So was I, but it still helps. Especially when I have a hard job."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Fine." We walked in perfect silence after that for a good while, cutting down droids whenever we saw them. I tried to keep myself distant from Aurali no matter what it meant. I didn't want to be near her again. I wanted to be completely done with my past, and she was a part of that past I didn't want to deal with again. Whenever we got out of here, I was leaving as soon as I could. Eventually running across a lever that deactivated a forcefield, we both strode into the room only to see a man standing in one of the force cages.

"Who are you?" Aurali questioned, staring at the man in the force cage.

"The name's Atton. Atton Rand." He explained, checking out the both of us.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because I swear you look really familiar." Aurali mumbled.

"You probably slept with him and don't remember it." I snorted. "And on that note, keep your eyes on her or nowhere at all if you want to keep some very important pieces." I threatened Atton.

"I'm sure I would remember sleeping with her if I actually did." Atton replied.

"So why are you in the force cage anyway?" Aurali questioned curiously.

"They said I violated some sort of security code." He told her.

"Why am I not surprised? Adrics, you release him if you want him out. I don't see a use for him." I stated calmly, leaning against the cool back wall.

"Well I think he can help us somehow." She replied, shutting down the cage.

"Fine then, but you're in charge of him. I don't want to deal with him." I shrugged nonchalantly. It's not like I cared. I really didn't like people in general, and something about this Atton guy just bugged me.

"I don't need a babysitter." He grumbled. "So what're your names anyway?"

"Kiana Shale." Was my instant response. I looked at Aurali and glared. _Don't you dare._

"You're joking right?" Aurali and Atton questioned at the same time.

"Not at all. Let me guess. You were a smuggler, and you've heard of me." I sighed. Just my luck. I got stuck with a bunch of fracking smugglers.

"Yeah." They both stated at then glanced at each other. "I always heard the two-bit smugglers talking about you. You scared the crap outta them." Aurali laughed.

"Yeah, well that was my job. They were nothing but small and unimportant jobs, not worth my time really, but whatever kept me with food worked for me." I answered with a shrug.

"It would've been problematic if you had come after me."

"Me too." Atton agreed.

"Well you probably weren't worth anything then. My only targets were smugglers that actually made a difference, bounty hunters gone rogue, and crime lords." I shrugged again. Could they stop making this conversation about me already? It was making me nervous. I hated talking about myself.

"You wouldn't have been able to catch me anyway." She smirked and I rolled my eyes at her arrogance. She could really be incredibly stupid sometimes. In a time and situation she was worried about trying to outdo her one-time friend. Really, I thought she would have grown up a little.

"Not like I really give a shit. Smugglers were just a pain in my ass I only took down because Jadowyn told me too. I'm just a hunter that made a name for herself." I answered, my tone bored. Why had I been friends with Aurali again?

"Stupid bounty hunters. Always taking smugglers out just cuz they're breaking a few laws to survive." Aurali grumbled.

"Oh, poor baby. The nerve of those darned bounty hunters following the law. Just what are they thinking sometimes?" I snorted sarcastically, glaring at the blue-haired woman. She really had no clue what she was saying sometimes.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

"I still don't know your name." Atton stated. I glanced over at Aurali and shrugged. I wasn't going to say anything she didn't want me too. She was probably going to screw me over in a couple of seconds though.

"I'm Aurali Adrics. You probably know my other name though, Leila Cross. And that's Tyla Moore." Aurali explained with a smirk in my direction. Yep, there it was. She wasn't content to just let me live my life the way I wanted it to live. It was either her way or nothing. I had forgotten just how much of a selfish bitch she could be sometimes. Couldn't the stupid valanish figure out that I didn't want to be Tyla anymore? I thought she at least had enough intelligence to figure that out with the fact that I had already introduced myself as Kiana and I wanted nothing but to go back to my life before I ended up here? But no, I couldn't even trust her with that one thing.

"Screw you. Now I'm wishing I had taken up Jadowyn's offer to go after you. Anything if it made me not have to deal with you right now." I snapped angrily, my temper getting hold. Most of the time I held it in, but I didn't care anymore. I was _not_ happy with her.

"You're such an angry person." Aurali laughed, walking out of the room. "Why don't you help me find some clothes Atton?"

"Whatever." He sighed, following after her.

"And I think I'll go this way." I mutter to myself, going the opposite direction of that pair. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone and away from Aurali.

**(Aurali's P.O.V.)**

"So where were you two? I thought everyone in the station was dead." Atton said, moving closer to me.

"Somehow we ended up in kolto tanks." I explained, stretching. He stared at me again and I shook my head at him. "Do you enjoy staring at me?"

"Yes. There's a nice view of your tattoo from right here." He smirked.

"You know you like it." I grinned, glancing around.

"Wait a second. So if you two were in the kolto tanks, then that means you were the Jedi everyone was talking about!"

"Except for the fact that we aren't really Jedi anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm not telling you! So did you see where Ty went?"

"No, but we need to fix this console and see if there's any way out of here." He stated, working on the console. "Easy. All I have to do is bounce the signal back to the console and you've got access back from the…hey! I can't believe this. Somebody severed us from the main hub entirely. They wanted us trapped here. All we've got is communications back and there's no use shouting into empty space."

"That's just wonderful. Let's see if we can contact anyone down there just in case."

"Alright. Whatever you say?"

"Hey! Is anyone of importance down there?!" Several beeps responded and I thanked whatever had graced us with the droid. "Can you unlock to turbolift for us?" It beeped in response and then cut the link off.

**(Tyla's P.O.V.)**

I destroyed the last wave of droids and sighed contently. Fighting was a great way to work out my anger. All I had to do was imagine that the droids were Aurali and they died rather quickly. It was also a great way to make me laugh, may I mention. Jumping when I heard a noise, I was surprised to see the previously closed turbolift door open up for me.

"Well that works." I muttered to myself as I stepped inside and let it take me wherever it would go.

_Opener belongs to Skip Peragus Mod (mostly). Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


	2. Unraveling the Veil

**(Aurali's P.O.V)**

**Note to self: Never ever ever ever bring up the past with Tyla! **

After getting the comlink from Atton, I ran off after Tyla into the mines. Force knows what her anger would get her into. She had enough rage to blow up Malachor on her own.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" Atton said over the comlink.

"Yeah. For the most part." I replied.

"Good. You need to be careful down there. I'm picking up some weird readings."

"I wouldn't doubt if it was Tyla's rage you were picking up on. It can be sensed for miles." I mumbled sarcastically. I searched a nearby cylinder and found a miners uniform in it. "Heck yeah!" I cheered.

"What is it?" Atton questioned confused.

"I found me some clothes!" I heard the multiple cuss words over the comlink and laughed. "Disappointed?" I said.

"N-no. It was distracting anyway. For the droids and Tyla I mean. Wouldn't have been able to get anything done."

"Riiiiight. Let's go with that." I laughed at him again. "I'll keep you updated on what's happening."

"_Tyyyyyla. Where art thou Tyla? I'm sorry for pissing you off. I really am." _ There was no response across the bond. It was totally silent. A little too silent. I could usually at least feel her presence circulating around in my brain, but there was nothing there. Not even Tyla could cut off her bonds this well on her own free will.

"Crap. Atton! Something's up. We might be in some trouble!" I called across the comlink.

"What is it?" He said, semi-panicked.

"I can't get anything from Tyla. She won't respond."

"Wonderful! I told you two it was too dangerous down there!"

"Whatever. I'm going to find Tyla." I stated, running through the tunnels.

Most of the droids had been killed thanks to Tyla, and when I got to the main central shaft I spotted her unconscious on the ground, about ten droids surrounding her. "Great. I get to fight droids. That was totally on my list of things I wanted to accomplish today." I charged at the droids and began to slice them up into tiny pieces until they had all been destroyed. I ran over to Tyla and lifted her up, leaning her against the command station. "Tyla! You have to wake up! Now!" It took a few seconds, but eventually she groaned lightly.

"Get off. I can…take care of myself…" she said groggily as she tried to push herself up. She tripped and fell slightly, but she managed to catch herself. She turned around and started to work her way to where the final set of droids were.

"You stubborn person." I grumbled following after her to make sure she would make it. "Everything is okay Atton. I found Tyla and she's not dead." I told him.

"Well that's good to hear. Now hurry up and get out of there before something else happens!"

"Finally felt like helping?" Tyla asked as she fixed the miner uniform she was wearing. She was looking better than she first had when I had found her, but she was still a little dizzy. 

"You ran off before I could come with you!" I protested.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. Can we hurry this up and get out of here?" Tyla demanded. She paused for a second, then let out a small sigh. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Tyla turned to face me and she took another breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so bitchy with you. It just that…I haven't worked with anyone else for so long, and the fact that it's you I'm working with when I tried so hard to forget about my past just made things worse. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. Running off and killing a battalion of droids tends to clear the mind you know?" Tyla laughed slightly, and then continued. "Can we put this behind us?"

"Yeah. We need to work together to get out of here so we should probably try not to piss each other off."

"Okay. Nice to see that you two are friends again, but don't you remember that we have to get off of here!" Atton exclaimed.

"Atton is right. We need to take the turbolift back up and make our way back to the administration level. After that we should be able to get to the hanger and get off this station." Tyla said, taking charge once more.

"Well then let's get going! What are we waiting for?" I shouted and Tyla smiled at me.

"Follow me!" she said. So I followed her back and we barely made it out of the turbolift in time as what was below us exploded once again and we rolled out onto the new level. We walked around for a little bit until we found a dead maintenance officer and an HK-50 droid. Then we wondered around a bit more until we found a sonic sensor. Using our epic persuasive power, we made him speak the code. We went out that door and were greeted by even more droids! Surprise surprise.

Then we took a relaxing walk across the asteroid surface. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that relaxing. Try being relaxed when there is superheated gas blowing in your direction and you see a random ship dock! And the fact that we were walking at the speed of penguins to get back didn't help at all.

Well, we eventually got back inside. Then we got to fight more droids. Then came the dormitories. Someone had turned poison vents on so we had to be extra careful. Thank the Force for breathe masks. I really did not want to go through the sensation of being poisoned.

"Haha! We have liftoff!" Tyla yelled as she got the turbolift door to open. "Now let's get back up to the administration level!"

"Yeah. I am so ready to get out of here." I replied, running as fast as I could to get back. As I slid in the room, Atton glanced up at me.

"Glad to see you two back in one piece."

"Yep, well, physically at least." Tyla shot a quick glance my direction. I felt a shiver run up my spine and glanced around.

"_Must be Kreia."_

"_Yeah. I don't know how and why she ended up here but I don't trust her." _I stated. 

"_I don't either, but she may be useful to help us get off the station." _Tyla declared. Kreia began to speak but Tyla apparently couldn't resist the urge to interrupt.

"Alright, I say that we all head back to the ship and get as far away as possible!" Tyla declared. Without even waiting, she ran to where we could get aboard the Hawk. Instead of being able to get on it without any problems though, we were stopped by the same HK-50 droid that we had gotten the code from earlier. Tyla, of course, being Tyla, didn't try to reason with the thing. She just started attacking it.

"Joy. More fighting. Just what I wanted. For once can we do things without fighting? I mean seriously! We don't even have lightsabers!" I complained.

"Hey, at least it is better than hand to hand or a blaster!" Tyla called out as she struck out at the assassination droid. She froze for a second then yelled run as the self-destruct sequence activated. We had all made it a safe distance away when the thing did explode.

"All right, let's pick up the remains and keep moving. Since we still can't get to the Hawk, I guess that means we're going to go over to the Harbinger." Tyla said, shoving something under her uniform.

"_Let me guess, that would be the necklace." _I stated.

"_Look, I'll explain why I'm still wearing it later. Just not right now, okay?. Happy?"_ Tyla responded.

"Yep!" I accidentally said out loud, getting an odd look from Atton, seeing how he was the only one who didn't know about the bond.

"What was that about?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"You Jedi are so cryptic. It gets annoying." He mumbled, ignoring us.

"Okay, can we please keep moving?" Tyla asked, looking at all of us. When nobody objected, she turned and began making her way up the loading ramp. "Then let's move!" In fact, the Harbinger was pretty easy. Kreia did yell at us, but I really don't think anybody cared. There were assassins that attacked us out of nowhere, but no one was seriously injured in the battles with them. In fact, everything was going really good. We had the charts and we had just finished off another group of Sith.

We went through the dormitories and I paused at one of the rooms. "Can I grab my things Ty? I have some important stuff in there."

"Sure. Whatever. I need to get my stuff out of my room anyway. It's just down the hall so I'll be back."

"Alright." I walked into my room and picked up all the scattered datapads I had thrown around and shoved them into my pack I had on my bed.

"What's with all the datapads?" Atton questioned, coming up behind me.

"It's nothing. Just the job I was doing. Once we're out of here I can go back to Nar Shaddaa and get paid." I explained.

"So how does someone like you become a Jedi anyway?"

"I don't know. They just took me in off the streets and trained me. Not like I had a choice in the matter." I muttered, kicking open my footlocker and pulling out all of my clothes. I shoved them into my pack and then slung it onto my shoulder.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's grab Ty and get out of this place." I said, walking out of the room.

"You get all your things?" Tyla questioned.

"Yeah. Let's head out." I said, walking towards where we thought the fuel line was. We stopped by every footlocker we saw and grabbed everything out of them as we went.

"What is this..." Tyla's face paled as she pulled out two lightsaber hilts from a footlocker. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, placing them down on the ground beside her.

"Wow. How did lightsabers get here?" I mumbled, looking at the weapons I had once used all the time.

"I don't know, but we might as well use them. It's better than using a vibroblade."

"_Even if it does bring back bad memories." _She finished through the bond.

"So what colors are they?"

"I hadn't checked." Tyla activated the first lightsaber, which gave off a silver yet green glow. It looked to be about the same color as viridian. "Here, you can have this one." Tyla said, deactivating the saber and throwing it my direction. I caught the lightsaber as she looked at the second one.

"And this one…" Tyla trailed off as she activated it. Her face paled as the silver glow filled the small room and she threw the lightsaber in mine and Atton's direction as hard as she could. I dodged it, but ended up slamming into Atton by accident. He stumbled a bit, but was able to hold me up. The saber then deactivated and hit the floor, the sound of it resonating in the now silent room.

"N-nevermind. Can…can I have that back?" she mumbled, pointing to the hilt in my hand.

"Yeah. As long as you don't try to kill me again." I told her, handing her the viridian one. "This is like my old one anyway." I grinned, examining it. Atton pushed me away from him lightly as I continued to look at it.

"Try to keep your balance next time." He told me.

"Sorry about that. Silver and me just… don't get along." Tyla said, shakily securing her lightsaber to her belt.

"_I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."_ Was all she said before she cut off the bond. So Tyla continued to lead us through the ghost ship until a scary looking Sith lord showed up. Kreia said that she would take care of him so we let her go. We continued to walk on until we reached the fuel line.

"You have got to be kidding me! You seriously can't be thinking about crossing back over to Peragus using the fuel line!" Atton exclaimed.

"We aren't thinking about it, we're doing it!" Tyla chimed in helpfully.

"It's the only choice we have Atton." I stated. "Either that or you can go fight some more Sith. Which I highly doubt you want to do."

"Fine. Not like you were gonna let me have any other choice anyway." He muttered.

"Nope, you don't get choice!" Tyla said happily as she walked a few more steps. Suddenly unbearable pain wrapped around my wrist and it felt like it was being dipped in molten carbonite. Atton said something but I couldn't hear it over mine, Tyla's, and Kreia's thoughts all at once. Eventually it subsided enough and we both managed to stand up fully.

"What…was that?" Tyla asked.

"That would be the unbearable pain that comes across bonds." I answered.

"Well, whatever it was, it's over now. We need to keep moving." Atton said.

"Thanks for being so caring." Tyla muttered as we walked on. We walked until we came across T3.

"Great. Another droid. Just what we need. I think I've seen enough of these walking trashcans for one day." Atton said, glaring at T3.

"Be nice to him! He helped us! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now." I exclaimed, hugging the droid. Tyla ran over and hugged the droid too for a few seconds.

"Alright, that's enough droid love. Can someone disable the mine while I make sure that T3 is okay?" Tyla asked when she stepped back from the droid. We both turned to Atton about the mine.

"What? Why do I have to do it?"

"Do you reeeeeeally want to get me to disable the mine? I tend to create more explosions than actually fixing the problem." I explained to him.

"Don't let her touch the mine!" Tyla said in a panic.

"Whatever. Just move back some. I don't want it to hurt you two if something goes wrong." He told both of us. Tyla smiled at me as she went to look over T3. There was a series of clicks and beeps as she looked the droid over.

"He's taken a good amount of damage, but he is running just fine. He's a tough little guy." Tyla concluded when she finished. Atton disabled all of the mines and then stood up, walking back over to us.

"All of the mines have been disabled. We're good to go."

"Good. The mines would've been very problematic. I'm glad we've got you to assist."

"It was nothing." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay okay, can we keep moving? We need to finish off all the droids and disable the force field. Then we might have a chance of getting out of here. Atton, Aura, go kill some droids. I'm going to take T3 and we are going to get the computer working." Tyla ordered. So we all went off and did the duty Tyla told us. Atton and I polished off the final droids, and Tyla got everything we needed. We opened up another door and inside the Ebon Hawk was waiting for us.

"Finally! We are out of here!" I shouted. Tyla just stared at the ship.

"This will do us good. It's not a bad ship." Tyla declared before she ran to the ship.

"I've flown a ship similar to this one. They're really sturdy." I exclaimed. Tyla nodded her agreement and we climbed the ramp of the ship. Atton ran to the direction of the cockpit and Tyla turned to look at me.

"Everything is in good working condition. Now we can get out of here!" Tyla said.

"Yeah. I don't want to be here any longer." There was an explosion outside and we all looked up in shock.

"Frack there're Sith attacking the ship!" Tyla shouted.

"We need some time to get the engines running! Let's give the turrets a workout." He called out, and Tyla grabbed the controls happily.

"There shall be DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!"

"Dear Force Tyla! Calm yourself! You're not a Sith!"

"BECAUSE OF A WILD FLUKE OF NATURE!" she called out, her voice shaking with every blaster shot.

"Ok! We're good! It's time to blow this joint!" Atton shouted over Tyla's psychotic laughter while she manned the turret. Tyla reluctantly removed herself from the turret and move to me.

"Aw, that was fun." She complained.

"You're insane." I sighed.

"We're not out of this just yet!" Atton hollered. I ran to the cockpit and saw all the asteroids flying by us.

"Well that is just great. I guess you need to just keep flying and dodge the asteroids. We can get out of this still." Tyla said, taking in the view of the rock-filled space.

"I'm _doing_ all I can, but it isn't enough. What did you do to piss these guys off?" Atton asked. Tyla shook her head in annoyance.

"Look, just dodge the damn asteroids then try to make the jump to hyperspace. We can't willingly destroy the facility." She ordered.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing while the Sith keep firing at us either, now can we?" Atton said aggravated. Right as he said this, a couple of shots flew by us and hit an asteroid. The ship started to shake as the entire field went nova and I barely heard Atton make the jump. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds, but when I looked up, we had made it safely.

"Thank everything and anything. Now that that's over with you can just drop me off on Coruscant." Tyla stated, looking at the map.

"Well...about that..."Atton started, looking warily at her.

"What is it?" She growled.

"The ship is programmed to go to Telos. We can't go anywhere else until we go there." I explained, and she snarled angrily.

"Great! Just great!"

"This is no coincidence. Someone wanted you two to travel together once more." Kreia stated, magically appearing out of nowhere. Tyla jumped and put a hand on her heart.

"What the…where did you come from?" Tyla asked out loud.

"Well….When a mommy and a daddy love each other veeeeeery much, something magical happens and nine months later poof! Out came a Kreia!" I explained sarcastically.

"Thanks for the image Aura. I did not need to know that." Atton muttered. "Now I officially have to bleach my brain."

"Shall I get you some brain bleach then? I'm pretty sure we could come up with something." I laughed, thinking of a memory of mine from the Enclave.

"_Are you thinking about the whole 'Growing Malak's Hair' incident?"_ Tyla asked.

"_Why yes. That's exactly what I was thinking of." _I grinned at her.

"That is enough foolish antics. We must discuss why the Sith are after you two." Kreia grouched, being a killjoy. Tyla shot her a pointed look.

"Discuss? Discuss! We have nothing to _discuss!_" Tyla shouted at her.

"Our antics are not foolish you old witch!" I yelled. _"It's okay Ty. Just calm down."_

"When you two decide to stop acting childish, I shall be waiting in my quarters." Kreia scowled before stalking off to a different part of the ship. _"Am I not allowed to forget my past? I was hoping to leave as soon as possible, but oh no! Fate denies me what I want!"_

"Don't count on it ya old hag." I growled as she walked away. _"I know, I know. It sucks. We're just gonna have to deal with it though."_

"_Yeah I know. Even if I don't like it there's nothing I can do about it."_ Tyla responded. I sighed for an answer.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait until we reach Telos." Atton said, sliding into a more comfortable position in his seat.

"Wonderful. I just _love_ waiting." I sighed, sitting in the co-pilot's chair and relaxing. So much for getting out of this situation without problems.


	3. Teamwork

**A/N: Now that we have gotten of Peragus, the interaction between characters and the descriptions of quests shall be much better.**

**Previously: Peragus went boom.**

My head once again slammed against the workbench. The… boredom... was… death… destruction… I had been working on the items we had acquired on Peragus for the past three hours and I had done the same items at least three times already. Hyperspace travel was so boring when you had nobody to talk to. Well, I had Aurali and Atton to talk to, but I didn't want to get in the way of their bonding moments. Well, now that I thought about it, three hours was plenty of bonding time. I took a shaky step to get the feeling back in my legs and when I felt secure enough to walk, I began walking to the cockpit. When I saw the closed door I hadn't noticed before, I paused and wondered what I should do.

"Aw, what the hell…" I murmured to myself as I opened the door. A rusty red droid was sitting there, and I peered at it curiously. It was obviously broken, but I could probably fix it…probably.

"Now let's see if I can do this without blowing myself up." I idly said out loud as I grabbed the piece I had taken from the HK-50. Surprisingly enough, it was a lot easier than I thought. Just a few wires to move around, some work with a hydrospanner and _bam!_ Instant (partially) fixed mysterious droid. So now that I had finished that I finished my walk up to where Aurali and Atton were.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, coming up from behind them.

"Nuffin." Aurali said, piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. Atton leaned over and tried to take a bite out of the piece of toast in Aurali's mouth, but she moved away right as he was about to sink his teeth into it. "Haha. You can't reach it." She grinned, finishing up the toast. I rolled my eyes at the pair. I guess the bonding wasn't over.

"How long until we reach Telos?" I asked, trying to catch his attention.

"Not that much longer. You can check the map and see the exact time." He replied. I walked backwards and started messing with the empty map. Aurali stood up and stretched, walking over to the map as well.

"Soooo. You two were Jedi right? So where are your original lightsabers? I mean aren't you supposed to be married to them?" Atton questioned the both of us. My fingers froze on the map and my thoughts briefly flashed back to the saber that we had found back on the Harbinger. Aurali must have caught my thoughts because she answered for me.

"They were taken from us." She growled angrily. She had really loved her lightsaber. It meant a lot to her.

"Whoa. Calm down. Don't go all psycho on me Aura." He said, throwing up his hands.

"She's not mad at you Atton. Our sabers were very important to us. It was tough giving them up." I commented, thinking back to the day of our trial. They had been a horrible day in more ways than one.

"So, how did you two fight? Were you a single hilt or a double-bladed Jedi?" Atton asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Two single hilts." We replied in unison. Revan, Aurali and I had been the three best two weapon fighters in the Enclave back when we were Padawans. Those had been the days.

"Figures. I saw how you two fought back on Peragus. You seemed to have trouble with just one sword." Atton commented idly. We both sent him small glares.

"So that is how we get thanked for saving you life. I get it." I shot back.

"I can fight with one! I just prefer two! Like you could do any better! About how many shots do you get with your blaster? Two or three a week?" Aurali yelped.

"Hey now, don't bite my head off!" Atton replied. There was an awkward silence and everything was silent before Atton couldn't help but ask another question.

"They didn't happen to be red did they?" I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Do we look like Sith? Of course they weren't red!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"Mine were cyan and silver." Aurali said wistfully, and I could sense that she desperately wanted her original sabers back.

"What about you Tyla?" Atton asked, and I paused with thought. Well, I could lie and have Aurali bug me about it, or I could tell the truth and have Aurali bug me about it still.

"Mine were yellow and silver." I answered finally, and Aurali shot me a knowing glance. Yep, she was so going to bug me about this later.

"Interesting, they sure would have been nice to have now. Maybe make those Sith think twice before they came after us." Atton smirked, and I turned away.

"It doesn't matter now." I spit. Aurali put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from her slightly. She sent me a glance but finished my statement. "I think it would just make them come after us more."

"Fine, forget I said anything. We should be arriving soon." Atton finished, and I put my full attention on the map. The sooner we got there, the better.

Atton gently set us down in the hanger and I got up happily. Aurali stood up beside me and she poked Atton in the side.

"C'mon Atton. We gotta get some new charts." Aurali commanded, and I walked away before the two started bickering again. They acted like an old married couple sometimes. It was kind of annoying, but it was funny to watch.

I sat at the ramp, tapping my foot in annoyance as I waited for them and messing with my lightsaber hilt. I just wanted to get through here and get this entire thing over with. Atton and Aurali showed up and I gave a small sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's do this!" I ordered, and I think Aurali rolled her eyes at me.

"_I just want this to be done Aura."_ I told her, and she seemed to nod in agreement.

"You will need my help if you are to get through this." A voice called. I jumped and turned around. Kreia was standing there in all her one-handed glory.

"Like we need help from an old scowl like her." Atton muttered under his breath, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Really Kreia, it's okay. You can stay on the ship. You can get all the rest you need." Aurali tried, but of course it didn't work.

"No, I must go with you. It is the only way."

"_Aura, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Something about her makes me nervous."_ I commented, but Aurali was too wrapped up in herself to answer. Figures.

"Fine, you can come along." I said grouchily. I turned around and was about to step down the boarding ramp when Aurali stopped me.

"Maybe we should hide the lightsabers for now. We don't know how people will react to the fact that we both have one." Aurali whispered, and I nodded. I tucked my new viridian saber into a large pouch on my uniform before I stepped down the boarding ramp with Aurali at my side.

"Welcome to Citadel Station Dock Module 126. Lieutenant Dol Grenn will meet you shortly. That is all." A voice called out.

"Uh-oh. Here comes the welcoming party. They might now know about the explosion yet, so don't blow it." Atton whispered in hushed tones. Aurali and I nodded as a group of security walked to us.

"I'm Lieutenant Dol Grenn of the Telos Security Force. I am under orders to take you under custody in regards to the destruction of the Peragus mining facility." He said, and all my hopes dropped. Well, there when my plans.

"We had nothing to do with that!" Aurali immediately protested. Grenn shot her a look and continued.

"Be as that may be, the circumstances surrounding your arrival are suspicious at best." Grenn ground out.

"Are we under arrest?"

"You haven't been formally charged, but you will be placed under house arrest pending the results of our investigation. Due to the nature of the investigation, I have no specific timetable to offer you. In the meantime, your ship and any droids will have to be given over for safekeeping." Grenn answered. T3 let out a series of beeps and he moved closer to Aurali. Aurali put a protective hand on his head.

"Yes, you are a droid so you will be detained. In addition, we will have to take your personal arms and armor until the completion of our inquiry."

"This is ridiculous! We are leaving right now, do you understand?" Aurali demanded, inching back to the ship.

"Think about this. Even if you managed to take all of down, dock control could shut down the magcon field and shut you all out into space. So we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Grenn said with a smug look.

"Fine, but we _will_ remember this." I growled lowly.

"Hold up, is there anyway that we're going to get our gear back?" Atton questioned.

"If you are found to not be guilty of the charges, you will get your possessions back at the end of the inquiry." Grenn explained before he motioned to his team and they surrounded us.

"Tell me I'm not going to jail again." Atton muttered under his breath.

"I'll tell you that you're not, but I'm lying." Aurali said with a cheeky grin. Atton mumbled something that I couldn't hear. After that we fell into silence as we were walked to the prison.

"_Aura, this isn't good. We need to find a way off this station fast." _I said through the bond. Aurali didn't respond so I stopped trying. She was still involved in herself. Eventually we made it back to wherever he was taking us. At the sight of the numerous force cages lining the walls I groaned in frustration. Seriously, this was ridiculous! Some men came up to all of us and handed us some garments of clothing.

"Drop all of your weapons now." A guard ordered. We all sighed and Atton dropped the two blasters he had and the extra vibroblades he carried in case enemies got too close to him.

"You two as well." The guard ordered. Aurali and I both dropped our lightsabers on the ground and the guard looked at us with surprise and maybe a little bit of fear.

"Everything." Both of us started reaching into random pockets and pulling out small knifes, blasters, and swords.

"Is that all of it?" he asked, and Aurali sighed in frustration.

"Dear Force, what do you want from us?" Aurali exclaimed as we both pulled out the final vibroswords that we had and the small weapons we had hidden in our boots. The pile of stuff we had was pretty high.

"Fine, now go change in there." The guard ordered and handed us our clothes. We all mumbled in distaste as we walked into the changing area. Aura and I went to one area while Atton went to another. We came out a few minutes later and stepped into the force cages.

"Why is everyone out to get us?" Aura grumbled.

"Because life hates us." I explained.

"This is only temporary; quarters will be arranged for you shortly." Grenn stated.

"A force cage? This is ridiculous!" Aura shouted angrily.

"Get out of here." I snarled.

"Let's go." Grenn ordered as his team of security and he walked out. I wanted to bang my head against the force cage, but I preferred to keep my head intact.

"Why is that everywhere we go, I end up in jail?" Atton asked.

"It's because you're a scoundrel." Aurali replied. I took a seat in my cage and tried to calm down. We couldn't stay here to long. If the Sith came looking for us, we were going to be in so much trouble.

"We'll be here for awhile, so might as well get comfortable." Atton said to Aurali, and she took a seat. I couldn't help but zone out. I didn't know how long we had been in there but suddenly Kreia stood up.

"Someone approaches." I scrambled up in my cage as the door opened. A man in a TSF uniform walked in and he inspected us.

"So this is the last of the Jedi. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed." He sneered, and I growled.

"Let me out of this cage and let's see how disappointed your body will be." I spat.

"Doubtful, but at least it appears you have some spirit." He countered, "The Exchange has quite a bounty out for Jedi you know. You're worth quite a bit of money." The assassin said idly, and Atton couldn't help himself.

"The Exchange, huh? I'm pretty sure some two-bit pistol jockey like yourself isn't one of them." Atton snorted, and I mentally slapped my hand against my face. They just had to piss everyone off.

"Eh? I'm more than skilled enough to work for the Exchange." The man said, suddenly on the defensive. Atton, knowing he hit a nerve, continued his rant.

"You bounty hunters couldn't even win a fair fight. You're the cheapest, most worthless mercenary scum in the galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second." Atton finished smugly, and both Aurali and I turned to look at him in amazement. He had some pent up hate in there.

"No Mandalorian could match my skills. No Mandalorian could have been clever enough to infiltrate the station, taken the identity of one of the guards, then -" The guy snarled, but Atton once again interrupted.

"…then what, overloaded our force cages and made it look like an accident? You probably don't even have the guts to fight me. Heh. Pathetic." Atton finished with a smirk. I held him in a new respect. He was brave, stupid maybe, but brave. But the assassin didn't seem to be bothered by it this time.

"Don't think overloading your cages had not occurred to me… you're wanted alive, but I doubt anyone will care as long as I bring them the corpses." He finished calmly.

"Oh come on man. We are in a TSF station. How do you expect to get away with this?" Aurali asked with her hands on her hips.

"Their cameras have mysteriously shorted out. There will be no witnesses to your escape attempt where I will be forced to kill you. By the time the TSF realize I'm not one of them, I'll be far from this place."

"Sorry," I started, "but your body is staying right here." Aurali finished for me. The assassin looked between us and I could tell that he was doubting himself. Aurali and I sometimes called upon our bond without realizing it and we would start to move or think as one person. It could be very intimidating.

"Come, 'Jedi,' it's time to die."

"Hey, leave them alone – you want a fight, then try me, if you've got the guts." Atton interjected, and I couldn't help the annoyed sigh. We could take care of ourselves. Aurali was probably thinking that it was sweet or something. Blech.

"You have goaded me once, and you shall not do so twice. But I shall dispose of all of you eventually. And an old woman, a fool, and two broken Jedi will be no match for my skills." The assassin said triumphantly as he walked over to the console where the cage control was. I stretched in anticipation for the upcoming battle and let the Force wash over me. I was still trying to get used to it after so long of hiding from it, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, it was nice to have the feeling back.

The shimmering cage in front of me disappeared and we all stepped out, facing our opponent. He fired his two blasters and I dodged them easily. For some Exchange assassin, he wasn't a good shot. Atton and I charged forward, attacking him with physical force. Kreia stood back, causing the killer to clutch his head in fear. Aurali summoned a small bolt of lightning and wrapped the killer in the deadly electricity. The Exchange thug fell back with a withering scream and crumbled to the floor, no longer breathing.

"Well, that worked well." Atton commented, and I rolled my eyes. We all turned to face the door as it opened and Grenn came running in with a security team.

"The security cameras ha- what? What's going on here?" he demanded when he saw us all standing around the body of what was supposed to be one of his guards.

"Man down! Quick, call a medic!" the male security officer yelled into the main office.

"All right 'Jedi' – I want you to back up slowly, hands in front of you, into the force cage. Cooperate, and we won't have to gun you down." Grenn ordered.

"Come on, Lieutenant! They've already killed… eh… who is that? Is that Batu Rem?" the other officer asked, wonder in her voice. I gave a slight nod combined with a smirk.

"Impressive. You allowed an assassin to infiltrate your ranks." I said, annoyance laced with sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Rem's no assassin."

"Batu Rem is on leave – he shouldn't even be on the station. This man isn't him."

"I'm glad someone noticed that only _after_ he tried to kill us." Aurali snorted, and Atton, Aurali and I gave Grenn a look.

"We've arranged for an apartment in Residential Module 082. You'll stay there under house arrest until our investigation of the Peragus matter is complete. You'll be under TSF protection. I'll personally clear any visitors to your quarters, and we will investigate this incident to the best of our ability." Grenn replied, and Aurali and I thought the same thing while she actually said it.

"The best of your ability? That's not very inspiring." Aurali sighed, and everything was silent for a few moments before I shook my head.

"Just take us to our quarters."

"Officer, get Lieutenant Yima a report of this incident. She'll look into this. The rest of you," Grenn turned back to us, "The rest of you, come with me. We'll escort you to the apartment in 082 immediately." Grenn said as his security team surrounded us. We walked through the halls of the Citadel as the Telosian citizens stole glances at us. Apparently nothing ever happened here because the whispers started and people started pointing at us.

"What are you looking at? Go back to your normal lives and stop trying to take a peak at us!" Aurali yelled and her scream was partially backed up by the Force. I knew the power she was using and I smacked her on her arm.

"What?" she asked, but it was too late. The Force she had laced into her words worked its way into the citizen's minds as they felt the cold stab of fear worm its way into their heart. Several people ran away, while other's clutched their head, muttering small words of nonsense. The guards that surrounded us turned to look at us in fear, and Aurali and I smirked at them evilly. They paled visibly and gulped as they turned back to the front. The rest of the journey went normally, but now nobody looked at us as we finished our escorted walk of shame through the halls. We finally arrived at a door and Grenn let us in.

"These will serve as your quarters for the duration of your house arrest. Two officers will be stationed outside at all times. Again, I'll clear any visitors. There won't be another 'incident.'" Grenn said.

"But just to be on the safe side, why don't you leave us a blaster or two?" Atton questioned, but Grenn merely shook his head. Oh well, it was a nice try.

"Just get out." Aurali snapped, and Grenn and his team left. I turned and looked at the rest of our little group. Aurali was looking like she could blow up a small planet by just looking at it, Kreia was… I really don't know, and Atton was tense.

"This isn't good. We have to get off this station." Atton muttered, and I agreed. We were too vulnerable here.

"Why do we need to leave?" Aurali asked, and Atton gave her a look.

"What do you think the TSF is going to find at Peragus? They could bring the S- You know what, forget it. As long as we're trapped here, it doesn't matter." Atton sighed.

"Anybody else have any thoughts?"

"We cannot stay in any one place or too long. But our path has brought us here for a reason. I must meditate on this. In the meantime, we should rest." Kreia stated, and for the first time we all looked over at the beds. Hmm, three beds, four people. This wasn't going to work.

"Umm guys, somebody is either sleeping on the floor or someone is sharing a bed." I said, giving a pointed look to Aurali and Atton. "And I am _not_ sharing a bed." I finished.

"Well, this makes things… interesting." Atton said hesitantly, glancing over at Aurali. Kreia sat on a bed and went into a meditative pose, and I smirked as an idea formed in my head. I went over to the other bed and sat on it, claiming it as my own. I too started to meditate and let Aurali and Atton solve it out on their own.

I 'awoke' sometime later as the communication console started to beep. I stretched lightly and glanced around. Kreia was still meditating and Atton and Aurali were curled up on the other bed. I let out a snort of laughter and got up, letting my muscles get feeling back. Aurali shifted in her sleep and when she did, she ended falling off the bed. Atton shot up and helped her up. It struck me how similar their situation was to one of my own a long time ago, and my mind wondered. They might just innocently flirt, but I had a feeling it was going to grow into something more. The console beeped again and I glared in its direction. I shook my head and pressed the button to take the call.

"Excuse me, you have a caller. Moza, representing the Ithorians and their restoration project for Telos. Lt. Grenn has cleared him if you wish to speak to him." A woman explained. I looked back at the room and saw that everyone was up. I turned back to the console and smiled.

"Sure, send him in." I answered, and the console clicked off. We all turned to the door as the Ithorian walked in.

"Thank you for seeing me. I am Moza, and I come here on behalf of Chodo Habat, our leader." He stated, and Aurali stepped up beside me.

"What's this about?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Have you heard about our restoration project and its issues?" he asked, and he continued when I nodded. "Then you know that we are running to project and how much trouble we are having with a corporation known as 'Czerka?' They have pushed themselves into Telos and are currently working on getting our restoration contracts. Their efforts hinder us greatly, and are a great cause of harm to the planet's surface." Moza explained.

"So you want us to help you stop Czerka? Alright, we will meet with you after we get released." Aurali stated distractedly, and Moza seemed surprised.

"Then thank you and I'm sure Chodo will be very happy to meet with you two." He finished. He turned around and left our room, leaving us alone once again. I really wanted to get released right about now. At lest they were letting people contact us.

"Well that was one quick meeting." I thought as I sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe now we will be able to rest uninterrupted." Kreia said as she took a seat on her own bed.

I was awakened again when the kriffing console went off for a second time. I groaned in frustration and got off the bed and walked over to it. Czerka was calling us huh? Well, they could stuff it. I shut the computer and went back to bed. Right as I sat down though we were all awoken by Lt. Grenn.

"I have come to inform you all that the Telosian government has finished their investigation of what's left of the Peragus mining facility. They have found that the Harbinger was indeed present when the facility was destroyed, although it was gone when we arrived. It also seems that all of you were either incapacitated or incarcerated at the time when the miners were killed by what looks like a high amount of sabotage."

"Although you are no longer under house arrest, the Republic is sending it's on cruiser to investigate and they _strongly_ recommend that you stay on the station until they are done." Grenn started, giving both Aurali and I a pointed look.

"Great, how long does that mean we have to stay now?"

"Just until the Sojourn arrives and finishes its investigation. It won't be more that a few standard days."

"What about my ship?"

"And my T3 droid?" Aurali chimed in.

"If you come to the TSF station in Entertainment Module 081 and fill out the necessary paperwork, your ship, droid, and all of your personal possessions will be transferred to the impound dock." And after that he left.

"Okay look, even if we do stay to explore Telos, we have to get our ship. Let's find the Ebon Hawk." I said before anyone else. Aura nodded and Atton agreed, so we left our room and started exploring the apartments around us. As we opened a footlocker and took what was inside, Aurali looked at me with a laugh.

"Isn't it funny that we can just break into random apartments and steal all of the person's stuff and nobody says anything about it?" she asked, and I laughed as well.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Looks like you spoke to soon Aura." I said as we stood up and turned to face the angry Telosian.

"Sorry, we were just looking around." Aurali said innocently, and I choked back a snort.

"Yeah, well it looked like you were doing more than just looking." He stated angrily, and I smiled at the man.

"We were doing nothing wrong. You never saw us and you will forget that this ever happened." I ordered with a small wave. The man repeated back what I said and the four of us hurriedly left the apartment.

"You know Ty, you seem a lot more willing to use that power now than back at the Enclave." Aurali said with an eyebrow raised, and I shrugged at her.

"Well, being in exile with no Force powers at all kind of opens your eyes to what you had." I replied. "Oh, Aura, can you go download the map of the area? I'll be right over there. Atton," I said, turning to the scoundrel, "Go help her. She might blow up the computer." I teased, and Aurali glared at me before she walked off, Atton trailing after her. I opened the next door and was greeted by a green Twi'lek.

"Hello. My name is Harra. Who are you?" he asked politely, and I smiled slightly.

"The name is Tyla. What do you do here?" I asked, recognizing the Czerka uniform.

"I work for Czerka as a data processor. It's a thankless job with little pay, but I have to save up my money." He said sadly, and I tilted my head at him slightly, trying to figure him out.

"Trying to get off the station?"

"No, I…have a debt to pay off." I nodded my head in recognition.

"What happened?" I asked, and he proceeded to tell me about how he used a girl, Ramana, as part of a pazaak game and that when he lost, she became a dancer for this Doton Het. I agreed to help him and meet with Aurali and Atton outside.

"So, what did you do?"

"I agreed to help this guy get the girl of his dreams back. She's a dancer in the local cantina." I explained, and Atton brightened up at the mention of a cantina. "And no Atton, you can't get drunk. We kinda need you." I said, and Atton gave me a look.

"Before we all try to kill each other, how about we go get our ship?" Aurali interjected, and I nodded. We explored Citadel more as we made our way to the entertainment module, downloading maps the entire way. We stopped when we saw two mercenaries picking on a Sullustan.

"Hey now, what's going on?" I asked, stepping forward. The two mercenaries turned to glare at us.

"Nothing you need to see. Me and my friend were just having a discussion with this Sullustan." He said, pointing at the cowering Sullustan.

"Please help me!" he pleaded, and Aurali stepped next to me.

"We would like to hear his side of the story thank you very much." She shot back, turning to the man. He told us about how the other two men had dragged him out there after he had accidentally spilt his drink on them.

"Sorry, but we aren't going to let you touch him." I said, stepping between the Sullustan and the two men.

"Oh great, someone who wants to be a hero. Look, why don't you and your friends go inside and have a drink in the cantina." One of them said, and Aurali shook her head no.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." She countered, and the men took out their two guns. Atton muttered something about light siders always getting themselves into trouble, but he charged the men at the same time we did. After they were dealt with, the Sullustan turned to us.

"I can't thank you enough! I need to return home, but please take these credits as a sign of my gratitude!" he exclaimed, holding out a credits.

"No, you keep them. We were just glad to help." Aurali responded, and the Sullustan gave even more stumbled thanks as he ran off.

"Hey, we could have used those!" Atton exclaimed as he glared at Aurali.

"Oh shut up you greedy scoundrel. He needed them more than we do." Aurali commented, and I laughed lightly.

"All right guys, stop it. Aura, tell me where we're going." She grabbed her datapad and we continued on.

"And here we are." Aurali said, looking up from her datapad.

"Finally! I want out of here so bad!" I exclaimed as we walked in. Aurali went up and talked to the droid while we listened.

"I regret to inform you that the Ebon Hawk is missing. The TSF believes it was stolen and is currently investigating." The droid stated, and I gave it a mixture of a shocked and pissed off look.

"What? Does that mean T3 is gone too?" I demanded, and the droid told us that our ship and T3 were gone, although no ships had left the system.

"What about our stuff?" Aurali asked, and the droid opened the door behind us. Several lockers lined the wall, and we all sighed in relief. Well, everyone besides Kreia who hadn't said anything to any of us. We went into the small room and dug through all of the lockers, even the ones that weren't labeled 'detainee.' Yes, we're little thieves but we needed the weapons and armor. Kreia went off to go change somewhere while I claimed a small spot surrounded by empty lockers.

"Hey look, I found some Jedi robes!" Aurali called out triumphantly as she opened the last locker. I turned to face her as pulled the robes out of the locker and held them up. Why did a TSF officer have Jedi robes in their locker?

"Do you want them?" I asked. She looked them and instantly shook my head no. I wanted nothing that would identify me as a Jedi. Well, besides the lightsaber. I could at least hide that though.

"No. I say we just sell them. Anything that has to do with the Jedi – or Sith – is bound to be worth quite a lot these days since they are practically non-existent anymore. Besides, I don't think Atton wants you wearing something like robes." I replied, my voice teasing with my last words. I stepped away into a corner trying to find another locker.

"Depends on the type of robe." He responded, and I rolled my eyes. Oh great, here they go again. I guess it's my fault though.

"Then what do you suggest?" she smirked suggestively, and I held in a laugh. That girl never lost her flirtatiousness.

"You, me, some juma juice, and a small dark closet." He replied, scooting closer to the blue haired girl.

"How did we get from robes to your secret pleasures?" Aurali laughed, hitting him lightly. By now I had given up the locker search and I came back out to where Aurali and Atton were.

"Alright, that is enough. Here's the plan. Kreia, you take our stuff back to our room and make sure nobody gets in. Aura and Atton, I want you to go meet with the Ithorians. Aura, keep me updated on what's going on." I said, laying out the plan.

"What about you? You going to sit around and be lazy?" Aurali asked, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, I'm going to find some ways to get paid. Everyone agreed?" I asked, and everyone stated their agreement. We all broke apart, going in our separate directions.

I went into the next room and spoke to Grenn. After he finished blaming me for Peragus then asked my help about Peragus, he told me that there were three bounties I could collect on. After he explained them to me, I logged everything into my datapad and went off.

My first stop was the docks. After I bribed the dock manager for information on the fake Batu, I went over to the Twi'lek.

"Questions about former Czerka employees should be directed to Jana Lorso." The stubborn man said, and I groaned in frustration. I left there and went to talk to Lorso.

The first thing that I noticed was that two people that matched Grenn's description of two criminals were talking to Lorso. The second thing I heard was that she was smuggling them to one of the restoration zones. I said something, but they ignored me of course and ran off. I let out a frustrated noise and went up to Lorso.

She was happy to see me even though I kept telling her that I did not want to work with her. Guess she didn't know that no meant no. After she told me that she had fired Batono and that he was often with the Ithorians, I turned around and opened the door. I had just gotten to the right module when Aurali and Atton stepped out.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. The Ithorians just want us to help them get their droid safely to them from the docks and after we help them with Czerka they will give us a shuttle to the planet to help us find our ship." Aurali explained casually, and I sighed. "What about you?"

"Just working on some bounties Grenn wants me to do. Oh, and we also agreed to help him find a new fuel source since we made Peragus go boom." I replied.

"You know that wasn't our fault! Anyway, we need to go. I want off of here as soon as possible." Aurali said and then her and Atton left. I passed her and talked to Chodo, who told me where Batono was. I thanked him and was walking off when I heard a mental Aurali.

"_Why is that everywhere we go, we get attacked?" _she exclaimed, and I was instantly alert.

"_Aura, what's going on?"_

"_Just being attacked by some random thugs. It's okay though, me and Atton took care of them. Now, what is this?" _she thought, and it was silent for a moment. _"Ty, you might want to take a look at this."_ She muttered.

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_It's a blaster."_

"_There happens to be a lot of those around."_

"_Leave the sarcasm to me Ty. It's been heavily modified, but you've worked on blasters more than I have."_ She snapped, and I sighed. Well, she was right about that. I had worked on a lot of weapons back in the war.

"_All right, meet me back in the apartment. I need to go that way anyway."_ I responded, and ran back to our temporary home. Aurali and Atton were in sitting on a bed as she healed some of his wounds.

"All right, let me see it." I said, holding out my hand. Aurali threw it at me with the Force and I caught it. I inspected it and after a few moments Aurali looked up.

"Well, what do you know?" she asked, and I put the blaster down.

"It's been heavily modified with several illegal, black market goods. I'll show it to Grenn and see what he knows." I evaluated the blaster and then took my first real look at the pair. They were both pretty beat up. "Why don't you two rest?" I added.

"No can do. We still have to much work to do. We can rest tonight." Aurali said, standing up.

"What's with you Jedi always having a death wish?" Atton questioned out loud, though he stood up with Aurali. I jerked slightly at his words. Some death wishes were worse than others.

"Where are you going next?"

"The cantina. I need to talk to Doton about freeing Ramana." I explained. "Why?"

"All right, we'll go with you. I need to talk to Luxa anyway." Aurali shuddered, and I peered at her.

"Luxa?"

"Creepy chick who keeps hitting on me." I laughed at Aurali's explanation, but we went to the cantina right after that. While those two talked to her, I approached Doton.

"I've come on behalf of Harra."

"I've told him, and I'll tell you the same thing. 2000 credits or nothing." He countered, and I thought for a second.

"How about you wager her in a pazaak game?" I suggested, and he brightened at the prospect.

"Ah, the irony of the situation. I like the way you think. I'll agree to that, but what about when you lose?"

"If I lose, and 500 credits." I replied smugly, and he shook his head.

"1500 credits."

"700 credits."

"1000 credits."

"Deal!" I said quickly, and he seemed to curse himself silently.

"All right then, shall we play?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Fine, just make sure you come back." He called as I left that area.

"Hey Atton, care for a game of pazaak?" I asked as I came up behind him. Aurali must have gone somewhere else for the moment.

"Against you?"

"Nope, against the Twi'lek over there." I said, pointing to Doton. Atton looked at him and then back over at me.

"What do I get if I win?"

"You free the girl and I don't have to hurt you for not helping?" I tried.

"Sorry, you'll have to do better than that." He responded.

"All right then. If your skill in pazaak isn't as good as I thought it was, then I guess I will have to go persuade him to let her go." I sighed, turning around to hide my grin.

"Hey, my skill in pazaak is not in question here! Where is he?" Atton protested, and I pointed to Doton. Atton marched over there and I laughed as I took his seat. Aurali came back and sat beside me.

"What did you do?"

"Made Atton play a game of pazaak for me." I replied, and then Atton called us over.

"Your friend plays quite well. Ramana, your period of servitude for me is over. It has been transferred over to these humans." He said, and I waved Atton and Aurali off.

"I can take care of things here. Go finish whatever you need to do." I told the two, and the walked off. Ramana turned to look at me and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm yours to command." She told me sadly, and I reached out my hand to her reluctantly. Right now was not the time for my personal issues. She looked at me strangely but she took it as I helped her off the stage.

"Come on, we're going back to Harra." I told her, and she gave me a disgusted look.

"I don't want to go back to him; not after the horrors he has submitted me too. But it is your wish." She snapped, but her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem insanely familiar." I asked, and she shook her head at me. "You don't have to look down." I added, and she hesitantly looked up. Yup, she was insanely familiar. I just couldn't figure out where from.

"Come on, let's go." I said distractedly, and she followed after me as we went back to the apartments. Harra and Ramana had their unhappy reunion, and after I released Ramana, he chased after her.

"Well, that was that. I'm still curious as to where I knew her from though." I thought out loud idly, but shook my head. I still needed to talk to Batono and show Grenn the blaster.

I left that apartment and opened Batono's. After some persuasion he agreed to testify against Czerka. I had just gotten out the door when I was greeted my two mercenaries.

"Batono is it? You've been a hard man to find." The first one said, and Batono backed away slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not your concern. Executive Lorso has been quite interested in finding you." The man said.

"Sorry, but she isn't taking him anywhere." I replied, my hand already over my hidden lightsaber.

"Yeah, well I'm stubborn, so we're going to try anyway." He said and they both pulled out vibroblades. I activated my lightsaber and the battle was soon over.

"That was close. We better keep going." Batono stated, and I shook my head no.

"Not yet. These guys might have had something useful on them." I explained as I bent down and searched the bodies. "Why is that we find things on dead bodies and then we use them?"

"I have no idea why." Aurali said, and I looked up. She and Atton were standing beside me. She offered a hand to help me up but I ignored her, standing up on my own.

"You know, we really should wash this stuff." I said as we stuffed the blaster rifle in my pack. By the time we got to the TSF office we were deep in a discussion about how one could make a lightsaber waterproof. How we got there? I have no clue.

After we got paid for finding Batono, getting the information about the assassin Batu Rem, and killing the two criminals (what can I say?), we showed Grenn the blaster. After he basically told us the same thing I already knew about the modifications on it, he told us that there was a source of black market goods on the station. We walked out if the office and Aurali and I looked at each other.

"The merchant." We said in unison, and Atton looked in between us.

"That's creepy you know." Aurali and I looked at him and grinned.

"We know!"

"Stop that!"

"No!"

"Guys, we're here." I interrupted the two and they looked up. They looked around and continued arguing. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and went up to Samhan. He told me about the gun, and I lied to him about wanting to help him. After he gave me the list of things he needed, I dragged Aurali and Atton back to Grenn. I explained to him what Samhan wanted, and he ordered some people to get what we needed. Meanwhile, we had to wait.

"So, what have you done today?" I asked, and they told me about their adventures. I listened, and after they were finished, I told them what I did.

"So you basically did sit around and be lazy all day." Aurali teased, and I gave her an indignant look.

"Hey, I was running around all day!" I protested. "Anyway, why did you come back when you did?"

"Luxa wants us to go into the Exchange suites and kill her boss, but I thought that we should do it in the morning after we have had some rest and then when we get to the planet's surface, it will still be early. I don't want to explore Telos in the dark." Aurali explained, and I nodded at her reasoning. Aurali pointed up and I turned around to see Grenn.

"Okay it's all here. You give this to Samhan and then come back and tell me. I'll have my men go and arrest him. If he won't let you leave though, I'll have one of my men posted at the docks and he'll contact me whenever he sees one of you." Grenn explained, and Aurali looked at him skeptically.

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is."

"Well you better remember that when you pay us." She responded as we stood up, grabbed the box and left. We went down to the merchant again, and he did indeed make us go with him. We went down to the Czerka dock and the Czerka employee and Samhan were loading cargo when Grenn arrived. Of course this caused another fight which ended up with us back in the TSF station and Samhan in a force cage.

"Thank you for your help. This should cripple the black market for some time. I promised to pay you handsomely, so here you are. If that is all…" he trailed off, and we took the hint and left.

"Let's head back to the apartment. We have all had a long day." I said, and we all agreed. The walk back was silent, but when we got back we all collapsed on our beds. No meditating tonight. I was going to sleep!

We woke up bright and early the next morning (or at least I thought it was bright and early) and we stretched painfully.

"All right, what's the plan today Tyla?" Aurali yawned.

"We burst into the Exchange suites, take down Lopak Slusk, talk to the Ithorians, hop a shuttle, get to the planet, find our ship and get the hell off Telos." I said bluntly. Aurali snorted and I glanced at her.

"What?"

"That a lot to do in one day."

"Yeah, but how hard could it be?" I asked, and Aurali just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Good point. When has life ever been easy for us?" I thought out loud, and we each changed into our gear. Well, Kreia didn't but that was because she was staying in the room. We headed out, nice and refreshed. It was amazing what one night of rest could do. We stopped outside the Exchange door that a Rodian was guarding.

"You have no business here. Leave." The guard ordered, and Aurali stepped forward calmly.

"Luxa sent us."

"I hope you know what you're getting into humans." He said as he turned and spoke into the computer terminal. The door opened, he ran off and we walked inside. The receptionists turned to look at us as we came in.

"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. Are you sure that your appointment was for today?" she asked, and I replied without thinking.

"There is no mistake. You will open the door. You will also tell nobody that we were here." I commanded, and the lady looked down and pressed a button as she spoke into it. The next door opened and my hand flew to my lightsaber when I saw the Gamorreans standing around. Aurali put a hand on my shoulder and I moved my hand away when I saw that they weren't attacking us. We walked inside and turned around, exploring the area. We walked down the next hall and several people turned to look at us when we opened the door.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here Jedi, with the bounty we have on your heads." The Quarren threatened, and Aurali stepped in front of me.

"One, I would like to see you try to collect on that bounty. Two, we just want you to leave the Ithorians alone." She spit, and Slusk looked around.

"Who let these Jedi in here? I want them in my office now! Benok, dust these foolish Jedi." He ordered, and as he left Benok sneered at us.

"With pleasure." And the battle began. We took them down fast and I looked around.

"Anybody hurt?" I asked, and Aurali shook her head as she patched up a wound on her leg. "All right then, let's keep going." I said as we opened the next door. We weren't attacked then, and I went up and talked to the Gamorrean boss. He opened the door as he ran off, and Slusk stood there, looking confused. When he saw us, he sent droids after us.

"Oh, come on!" Aurali complained as she smoked them with lightning. We opened the door again and we stalked inside. Slusk backed himself up, asking what we wanted.

"We just want you to leave the Ithorians alone." I said with eerie calm, and Slusk gave us a look. I think. I really can't tell with all those tentacles.

"Really? All of this just for something like that? Ah, Luxa. I wondered when you would show up." He said, and we all turned to look at the door. Luxa was indeed standing there with Gamorreans at her side.

"Slusk."

"I suppose this was your doing."

"I may have had a hand in it, yes."

"Okay, so how about we discuss a new deal." Slusk stated, turning back to us. "Kill Luxa."

"Hey, we were trying to do this with the least amount of bloodshed possible." Aurali said, and Luxa sighed.

"I guess what they say is true. If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself." She growled as she attacked us. The battle ended soon enough, and I had the injuries to prove it. Damn Gamorreans were strong!

"Now that we took care of that, stop messing with the Ithorians." Aurali demanded.

"Why should I? They are messing with my profits?"

"Because we asked you too?" I said voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Surely you can do better than that."

"Better? Look around you squid-head." Aurali shot back, and there was a moment's pause before Slusk spoke again.

"Fine, but know this. The Exchange is not bullied. If you push, expect to be pushed back." He threatened, but we ignored him.

"Aura, raid the stuff. I'll check the computer." I said. I found the cameras and released the captured Ithorian, and then turned back to Aurali and Atton.

"Okay guys, let's go back to Chodo." Aurali said, and we left the room.

We then went and talked to Chodo again, who thanked us and told us that there was one more thing he needed us to do. I sighed in frustration and asked him what it was.

After he told us that he needed us to get a droid, we trotted back to the cantina and I persuaded the guy to help us. We all ran off to get the credentials from the Opo Chano guy. After we talked to him and gave up a large amount of our credits, he gave us what we needed. Aurali and I got the droid while Atton went back to the room. After we returned the droid back to the Ithorian, he thanked us and we got to wait even longer for the droid to finish his business and get back to us. After that, he helped restore some of our connection to the Force, and sent us on our way to a shuttle in his docking bay. A tech named Bao-Dur would be waiting for us at the planet's surface.

"Wait, Bao-Dur as in the Zabrak Bao-Dur? I remember him!" I cried, and Aurali looked at me excitedly.

"I do too! He was like my big bro!" Aurali commented, and we hurriedly went to the dock. When we got there however, Moza contacted us.

"Aurali, Tyla, help us! Armed men have invaded the compound and they are threatening to kill Chodo! You must help us!" he pleaded, and Aurali and I took off back to the compound. When we got inside, we were instantly attacked by mercenaries.

"Aura, Atton, take care of these guys!" I called out as I opened the next door to see even more mercenaries. I charged them when Aurali appeared beside me. The battle ended and there were several Ithorians lying dead or dying.

"You help the Ithorians. Atton and I can help Moza and Chodo." Aurali commanded as she ran off. I went to each Ithorian, healing them the best I could. More blasters went off and soon they were back.

"You coming?" Aurali asked, and I nodded as I finished healing the last Ithorian. My Force energy was exhausted, but I could still fight. Aurali used the passcard to open the door to Chodo and we were once again attacked by more mercenaries. When the final one was dead, Chodo approached us.

"Thank you for coming when you did. We were afraid that you had perhaps already boarded the shuttle and that we would be left to defend ourselves. Please take this." He said, looking for something.

"No Chodo, you keep it. Consider it our investment in Telos." I responded, and Chodo once again thanked us. We safely retreated to the docks, where we boarded the shuttle. Kreia was already there somehow and Atton took off. As we were flying above the planets surface though, we got shot by an AD tower.

"What the…? I thought this was a restoration project, not a military installation!" Aurali called out as she reached out and grabbed the back of Atton's chair to stabilize herself.

"Can't you stabilize the shuttle or something?" Atton yelled, desperately trying to keep us from crashing into the shield wall or the cliffs.

"The Force doesn't work like that Atton! Everybody hold on! This is going to hurt!" I shouted as the shuttle hit the ground and everything went dark.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


	4. Old Faces

"Owwwwww." I grumbled, standing up wearily. I heard the others get up as well, and then felt someone's head leaning on my back. "Get off my back Ty."

"I'm over here Aura. That would be Atton who's leaning on you." She smirked.

"Atton. Get off of me."

"Hold on. Just let the dizziness go away first." He muttered into my shirt.

"Careful there. You've survived one spectacular crash." A voice I knew all too well stated.

"Bao-Dur!" I shouted happily, moving forward which made Atton have to grab onto me to keep from falling over.

"Long time no see Bao!" Tyla grinned, also walking up to him.

"Ah General! It's been a while since I've seen you and Aura! How have things been?" He questioned in that calm voice of his. There was a beeping noise and I glanced around to see where it was coming from. A little round droid was hovering a couple inches away from Bao's head, beeping erratically at us. "Remo!" I tried to jump at him, but Atton was holding me down by the waist.

"No. Still not moving." He mumbled childishly.

"Get off of me! You know good and well you're not dizzy anymore!" I said prying him off of me.

"It was a good cover up though." He grinned slyly.

**(Tyla's P.O.V)**

"General? When did Aura get involved with this pilot?" Bao questioned, turning the big brother protection switch on like he used to.

"Don't worry Bao. It's not serious. They flirt with each other all the time." I explained, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't be so sure about that General. Things happen." Bao said wisely.

"It'll take a long time for Aura to think anything of it though. She's so oblivious to it."

"Good point." He laughed.

"What are we waiting for guys? Let's go find our ship!" Aurali shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming!" I hollered.

**(Aurali's P.O.V)**

"So Bao! What were you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Running from mercenaries."

"Wonderful. That means we'll have more trouble." Atton muttered.

"And they'll be after us too." Tyla mumbled.

"Who do you think shot your plane down in the first place?"

"We should keep moving and try to avoid them as much as possible."

"Not gonna happen Ty. I see a droid up there watching us. The mercenaries already know exactly where we are unfortunately." I pointed out, watching as the droid disappeared.

"Stupid droids. Can't trust the suckers." Atton grumbled, glaring at Remo.

"Leave Remo alone Atton. We have more important matters to worry about right now."

"Fine. I'm still watching it though."

After taking down tons of mercenaries we finally got to the console where we could locate the ship. "It seems that your ship is in the polar region, at some illegal docking site. There's a force field around it but there's nothing there. Strange." Bao muttered.

"Great! How do we get there?" Tyla asked him irritably.

"We need a ship."

"We don't have a ship Bao! If we had a ship we wouldn't be looking for one right now!" She shouted.

"Calm down General. There's a working ship in the military base over there. We can use it to go get your ship." He explained.

"Why didn't you say that sooner? Let's go!"

"Why don't you ever call me General, Bao?" I asked him.

"Because you weren't my General. You were more like my little sister." He laughed at me.

"But I'm older than Tyla!" I complained.

"You are?" Atton questioned curiously.

"Yes! I'm twenty a year older!"

"Stop complaining and come on already. We don't have time for this Aura." Tyla said. We all walked into the base and as soon as we entered we were attacked by turrets.

"Crap!" I shouted, jumping back. Poisonous gas started seeping through the floor and we all backed away even more.

"We only have two masks!" Tyla yelled.

"You two run by the turrets so you won't get in the gas! We'll turn off the turrets so they don't kill you!" They both nodded and made a run for it while me and Tyla ran to the console and shut the stupid things off.

"Now we just need to make sure we avoid the gas." I sighed.

"Easier said than done." Bao-Dur responded.

"Let's just hurry up and get through here." Tyla said, pulling out her lightsaber and stabbing the force shield. It flickered off and we all followed after her. After we had fought every droid and opened up the door to the hanger, we went to the shuttle that would be taking us to the polar region. We were about to get on the shuttle and leave the base, when something started firing at us.

"Not another droid!" Atton groaned.

"It's like the mother of all droids." I muttered, staring up at the towering droid in front of me.

"Well don't just stand there and let it attack you!" Tyla shouted and started to attack it. I hit it with my Force lightning but it didn't do much damage.

"Maybe a grenade will work." I laughed, pulling out a plasma grenade. "Everyone get back!" I shouted and threw the grenade at the droid. It exploded and sent pieces of metal flying everywhere. A piece of metal cut up my arm when it flew by but other than that I wasn't hit.

"That could've killed us all!" Tyla hollered, smacking me upside the head.

"Sorry!"

"Think before you do something like that. You could've gotten yourself killed." Atton sighed.

"I agree. Something bad could've happened." Bao-Dur said.

"Alright! I'm sorry! Let's just go already." I said boarding the ship. It didn't take long to get to the polar region and when we did, we got shot down yet again. We crash landed and I was knocked out cold when my head slammed against the ship. When I finally came to, we were all lying in the snow and three HK-50 droids were standing near by. Tyla was already up, and the others were still out of it.

"Ty. Can I please just Force lightning all of them?" I shouted, glaring at the stupid droids who had dared shoot us down.

"Go ahead. I don't feel like messing with them anyway." She replied.

I grinned widely at the three droids. "You picked the wrong people to shoot down." I laughed and commenced to destroying them all with my Force lightning. "Haha! Synchronized DEATH!" I shouted, electrocuting them all at the same time.

"You're insane Aura." Atton mumbled.

"She always has been." Bao-Dur replied.

"Did you have fun Aura?" Tyla asked, laughing at me.

"Yeah! Now let's go before more of those things come! I don't think I could take on another round of them."

"Ok. I think I see something over there. Maybe it's a door." We rushed to the door and jerked it open, but then we were face to face with three women in all white, with white hair to match.

"Drop your weapons, and no one will get hurt." The main girl stated.

"Over my dead body!" I growled at her.

"Put down your weapons. I sense they mean us no harm." Kreia muttered.

"Really? Because I think otherwise." Tyla glared at them.

"Just do it!" She shouted at both of us.

"Alright. No need to go psycho on us." I muttered, placing my lightsaber on the floor.

"All of them."

"Aw! Come on! You can't be serious! Not this again!" We both yelled. After putting all of our weapons down, we glanced at them.

"Can we go now?" I questioned.

"You two follow me." The main one said again.

"Wait! What about the others?" I asked her.

"They will be fine."

"Alright. But if any of them are hurt I'm coming after you." I glared.

"_I don't like this Ty."_

"_You think I do? We're probably walking into a trap!"_

"I never thought I'd see you two again after your exile." A cold voice said making us look up.

"Atris." Tyla growled and tried very hard to stay calm but she would be bitching in her head.

"_Can I kill her? Please? No one has to know."_

"_You can't kill her Ty! She has our ship! And if we do then her handmaidens will kill Atton and Bao!"_

"_Damn it!" _

"What are you two doing here?" She questioned, glaring at Tyla.

"We came to get our ship back! Now hand it over!" Tyla snarled.

"Such rage. That is why you followed Revan to war. So you could fight! You enjoyed fighting and it led you to the Dark side." She stated.

"I went because I couldn't stand to sit back and watch innocent people die like you were doing! I'm not that cold hearted you snowy bitch!" Tyla exclaimed.

"I beg you pardon! I am a Jedi! It is against the Code to do such a thing! Unlike you and your friends wild ideas! You were out of control and I'm surprised they didn't exile you sooner! The war was the final step in your betrayal and the Council would put up with it no longer!"

"You know you'd be saying that in Mandalorian right now if we hadn't gone to help." I stated.

"We would've helped when the time was right! But you had to go against the Council and straight into war!" She shouted.

"When were you gonna help? When we had already lost?"

"We were trying to protect the Code!"

"The Code? You let innocent people die because of teachings? Jedi are protectors of peace! Not lazy bums who sit on their asses all day, watching people get slaughtered!" I roared.

"That is a horrible excuse! Do you tell yourself that so you can sleep soundly at night and not think about the people you let suffer?"

"Silence! I will not be tainted by your Dark sided ways any longer!"

"Do we look Dark sided to you?" I shouted. "Go look for the Sith if you want to find some Dark sided people! They've following us around since Peragus!"

"The Sith? You speak the truth. But why would they be after you two?"

"Because we're the last Jedi." Tyla smirked.

"Nonsense! The Force left you when you were exiled."

"And that's why I can still do this." Tyla grinned, using Force push on her to move her back some.

"How is this possible?"

"We're just that amazing." I laughed.

"Still you are exiled, and I have kept your lightsabers to remind myself of the treason you committed." She explained, bringing out our lightsabers. Tyla backed up some as I edged closer to her.

"Give me that back." I growled, my eyes locked on the saber in her left hand.

"Do you not understand? You are no longer Jedi. And a lightsaber is the symbol of a Jedi." She sneered.

"_I'm going to kill her!" _

"_If I couldn't neither can you!" _

"And you are? If you're such a great Jedi why aren't you helping us stop the Sith! We're more Jedi than you'll ever be! We're going to find the surviving Masters and bring them together to stop the Sith while you sit here in your Academy and hold on to the memories of the past!" She faltered when I said this.

"I am the Jedi here, not you two! I am not the one held down by emotions of anger and hate like you!" Atris hissed.

"Just admit it Atris. You _hate_ me. You would rather see me dead than standing here, right in front of you. You wished for my death so much during the war that it killed you on the inside to see me return." Tyla taunted, taking a step closer to the master. I tried to pull her back, but the blonde exile was enjoying herself far too much.

"I am better than these petty arguments of yours, exile. You are simply trying to push me into violent emotions." Atris fired back, but it was clear from her stance and voice she was having a hard time controlling herself. Tyla merely rolled her eyes and stepped forward again.

"Don't deny it. You felt so much anger and hate for me that you often wondered if you were falling into the darkness. I had everything that you didn't. I had best friends that would do anything for me, I was a leader, and I had the strength to go to the war when you were held back by fear. And, just to make it better, you adored me. I was your hero, and you looked up to me. To see me supposedly betray everything you held close to your frozen heart almost broke you. Yet, you still wonder if I was right. You can feel it. I was, and you hate yourself more than you hate me for being a coward." Tyla growled, so close to Atris now they were face to face. There was a flash of movement and Atris screeched in rage before reaching up and slapping Tyla hard. Tyla continued to glare at her defiantly even with blood running down her cheek.

"How dare you! Malachor V should have been your grave." She hissed angrily, and when Tyla spoke, it was eerily calm.

"You would say that. Except you would rather kill me yourself. You would much rather have my blood on your hands and your hands alone, wouldn't you?" Tyla spoke calmly, and then something happened between the two. There was something in the blonde's eyes that made it perfectly clear who the victor of the verbal battle was, and Atris backed off.

"Take your weapons and leave." My jaw dropped.

"Okay. Will do." I stated simply, reaching my hand out for my lightsaber and letting it fly into my hand. Tyla got hers reluctantly and then we went to find the others.

"Let's hurry up and get out of this place." Tyla sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. I don't think I can stand being in here much longer." I stopped one of the handmaidens and she stared at me warily.

"Yes?"

"Where are our friends at?"

"Down that hallway." She stated, pointing to a hallway on the left of us.

"Thanks!" We ran down the hallway and into the room they were being kept captive. Both Bao and Atton were knocked out when we got in there, only Kreia was awake.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She questioned us.

"What exactly were we looking for? If you mean the Hawk then hell yeah we did." I told her.

"I think she meant Atris." Tyla muttered, shaking her head at me.

"You've been with that fool too long." Kreia murmured.

"Nope! I've always been like this." I laughed. "Now let's get the force cages open." I said, shutting them off.

"I'm gonna see if Bao is alright." Tyla stated. "Go check on Atton."

"Alright." I walked over to Atton and kneeled by him. "Hey Atton! Time to go." I said, poking him. He grunted in reply and slowly opened his eyes.

"Aura? When did you get back? We were about to bust out and find you." He mumbled, sitting up.

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it." I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He explained, standing.

"You sure? You aren't sick are you?" I questioned, feeling his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He stated, grabbing my hand and removing it from his forehead. I stared warily at him. "I'm okay! Trust me! Let's just get out of here."

"So we're dropping you off at Nar Shaddaa right?"

"No. I think I'll stay with you a while. You know, make sure you don't get into any trouble. Who knows, I might save your skin one day."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me Atton." I grinned, hugging him. He tensed up for a second and then reluctantly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get going. I really want to get out of here."

"Alright. Come on." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. We walked out and made our way to the ship and found T3 in a force cage also.

"That's what you get for taking the Hawk out for a joyride! Not so smart now are you?" Atton taunted him.

"Be nice to T3 for once!"

"Dwo-beet-be-do."

"Atris uploaded things from you? Why would she do that?" Tyla muttered thoughtfully.

"Beep-do-be."

"But you got stuff from her too? What kind of stuff?"

"How can you understand that tin can?" Atton questioned incredulously.

"We worked with them a lot during the war." I said. "And don't say you don't know what he's saying. I've seen you respond to things he says."

"Only bits and pieces." He replied hastily.

"Whatever. What is it you got from her?"

"Do-beep-dwo."

"WHAT?" Me and Tyla shouted.

"You have our trial?" Tyla shouted.

"Dwooo."

"Okay. Let's just get back to the ship and we can watch it there. Thank you T3." We boarded the ship and stood around the holoplayer as T3 uploaded the trial.

"**You have been summoned to face your sentencing." Kavar stated, looking at Tyla in particular.** I heard Tyla growl and glanced over to see her gritting her teeth.

"_Calm down Ty." _I said, sending calming thoughts through the bond. She nodded and we continued to watch the trial.

"**You went against the Council and now it is time for your punishment. Do you have anything to say about it?" Atris questioned.**

"**We stand by our decision. If we hadn't gone more people would've died." We both said in unison. **

"**I see you're still standing by what you said before." Zez spoke up. **

"**Which means we have no other choice..." Vash muttered, looking at me sadly.**

"Master Vash." I mumbled sadly, as the holo showed her image.

"**You two are to be exiled. The decision is final. You two are too unruly to let go unnoticed. What you did cannot be forgiven." Vrook stated, glaring at the two of us. **

"I remember this part." Tyla laughed.

"What's so funny?" Atton questioned, confused.

"**Well you know what Vrook!" Aurali shouted, "Up yours!" She growled, flipping him off and then taking my lightsaber and shoving it into the stone in the middle of the room. Then I stalked out of the room furiously. Tyla took her time, activating her lightsaber and flourishing it slightly. The silver light reflected off her face, showing her closed eyes. Then she stabbed her lightsaber into the center stone, right next to mine, her eyes closed the entire time. Then she stalked out of the room, her head held high. The holo continued to play as the Masters spoke to each other. **

"**We should have told them the real reason why they were exiled." Vash muttered to Kavar and Zez. **

"**They will find out eventually. Until then all we can do is hope the Force will watch over them. Nothing more." Zez stated, patting Vash on the back reassuringly. **

"**We shouldn't have done that to them. What if something happens to them and they never find out the real reason?" Kavar questioned both of them. **

"**Just have hope in them Kavar. They're strong. They will be fine." Vash stated.** Then the holo cut off.

"I didn't know about that part." I muttered to Tyla.

"Neither did I." She replied.

I grinned widely at her after the holo sunk in some more. "Kavar was worried about you!" I laughed at her.

"Shut up!" She glared at me. "Vash was worried about you!"

"Ah yes! But there is a difference! Master Vash is worried about me because she's my Master and loves me like a daughter! Now Kavar on the other hand..." I trailed off.

"Dear Force won't you ever shut up about that!"

"Never! Not in a bazillion years! It's too much fun!"

"Dwooo."

"What is it T3?" Tyla asked the little droid.

"Beep-do-deet."

"You have where the Masters are too?" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Show us where they are." He turned on another holo and the first face was Vrook.

"Ugh! Vrook is on Dantooine? Why couldn't it have been someone else at the Enclave? But no! He had to be the one!" Tyla shouted.

"Zez is on Nar Shaddaa, Kavar is on Onderon, Vash is on Korriban, and then Atris on Telos. That's everyone from our trial!" I hollered. 

"It seems pretty suspicious if you ask me." Atton muttered, looking over my shoulder at T3. "Maybe he's setting us up."

"He's not out to get us Atton! Get that through that stubborn skull of yours!" I told him, tapping his head with my fist.

"So I guess we're on a hunt for the Masters then? We should stop at Coruscant first then and get some supplies. It'll help us a lot." Tyla said.

"Damn it. I was hoping we wouldn't have to go there." I grumbled.

"Why is that?" Atton asked.

"I was trained in Coruscant until I was seventeen." I explained.

"Then she came to Dantooine where she met me, Rev, and Malak!"

"You two are insane." He sighed.

"Set a course for Coruscant! It's Master hunting time!" I cheered.

"Why do I get stuck with the psychotic Jedi?"

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


	5. Memories of the Night

**Previously: THEY GOT OFF TELOS!**

"Ahh yes. The wonderful memories of Coruscant." I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah. I bet." Aurali laughed, nudging me with her elbow.

"What do you mean?" Atton asked cluelessly.

"You wouldn't get it even if I explained it to you." Aurali said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, I do believe we should be moving on." Bao-Dur said in his ever-calming voice. I gave silent agreement and continued to walk on. We continued walking until we reached the door to the Enclave.

"Heeeeeey. Remember when you threw a naked holo of a 'certain' Master into the middle of a horde of fangirls?" Aurali shouted, and then began to roll on the floor laughing. Then she, being the idiot that she is, started choking on air. I shot her a dirty look and didn't even bother to help her as I talked to the soldiers guarding the door. After some persuasion with a hint of the Force I had quickly gotten them to let us. I walked back over to where Aurali had recovered from her laughing slash choking fit.

"Alright, we are clear."

"Yay! Attoooooooon! Come help me up please!"

"Why can't you get up yourself?" He muttered.

"I'll make it worth your wildest dreams." She grinned, winking at him suggestively.

"Could you two stop for at least two seconds?" I shouted, aggravation dripping from my voice.

"General, calm down. They always have their hands all over each other." Bao-Dur whispered so only I could hear it, and I gave a small giggle.

"What was that?" She hollered, jumping up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said innocently.

"Just remember! I can get inside your head and figure it out myself!" Atton flinched when she said this. I peered at him quickly, but shook my head and ignored it. Atton could keep his secrets.

"Well, we should remember the layout okay, and if we have to we can use the droid." I said, trying to change the subject in my head.

"We'll remember. Don't worry." Aurali said, and we took the elevator down. We stepped out and we looked around, memories washing over us.

"Wow, it has been so long since I was here." Aurali commented. I agreed with her in my head. It had been who knows how long.

"Well, where are these supplies you talked about?" Atton asked, and I shook my head.

"Aura, you want to lead the way?"

"Not really." She muttered under her breath, but she led us through the halls. We stopped every once in awhile to inspect a familiar room or look at a certain landmark at where something had happened.

Eventually we had wandered so far into the temple that Aurali and I both smirked when we saw a door. Atton gave us a confused look and we both just shook our heads. I nodded to Aurali who approached the panel by the door and she easily sliced the lock.

"You think the Jedi would have learned to put better locks on their doors when they had Padawans like us running around." I noted as the door slid open to great us with the sight of several lockers pushed up against the wall and other containers lying about.

"Welcome to the armory. Aura, Rev, Mal, and I raided this place a couple of times." I explained as we stepped inside. Aurali was approaching one of the closest lockers when we all heard the distinct sound of stealth generators deactivating.

My lightsabers flew to my hands as the Sith assassins appeared from seemingly thin air. They attacked immediately and soon our weapons and their quarterstaffs were clashing. After a good amount of time fighting them the last one hit the ground with a bloody _thump!_

"What are the kriffing Sith doing here?" I demanded as I turned over slightly, trying to heal a slash across my back. Aurali reached me first and she healed the wound as gently as possible while she answered.

"I don't know. They were stealthed, so maybe they snuck past the Republic guards." Aurali theorized as she finished. I stretched lightly and smiled at her as my thanks as we began to raid the lockers and containers.

We cheered as we saw the numerous robes and lightsabers that were still left in there. We were defenseless no more! We were even more joyful when we discovered the lightsaber upgrades. We both instantly flew to the workbench in the room and began working on our dual lightsabers. We were both totally zoned out until Atton and Bao tapped us on the shoulder.

"Umm, can we go now? You've been at that for ages!" Atton complained and Aurali rolled her eyes at him. She looked over at me and I nodded. We both stepped away from the workbench and took the lead again.

As we were passing what looked like a seemingly normal door, I froze as a horrible sensation came over me. Aurali froze at the same time as I did and we slowly turned to face the door. Dark energy came flowing out of the room and I shivered from the unexpected cold.

"I feel it too." Aurali answered my unspoken question. Aurali carefully sliced open the door to be greeted by the sight of…a computer? I shrugged slightly and walked over to it, turning it on. After several failed attempts to slice the terminal I cursed and kicked it.

"Control the bloodlust Ty! Why can't you get the door open?" Aurali asked and I turned to face her with a scowl.

"We don't have the proper security access to get the door open. Only members of the Council can open the door." I explained as I glared at the terminal like that would do anything.

"Don't you still have Kavar's codes or something?" Aurali demanded and I switched my glare to her.

"Those were room codes idiot! He didn't give me access to everything in the fracking academies!" I replied angrily. Bao's hands landed on my shoulder and I feel the calming waves from him. I took a deep breath and looked back at Aurali. "We have to go into the Council chambers to get the access codes." I explained hesitantly. I knew I was right to do so when I saw Aurali's reaction.

"You can go in there! I think I'm going to bust open the armory door here!" Aurali responded as she activated her cyan lightsaber. I pushed her back onto the floor with a single thought and she glared at me as she stood back up.

"What was that for?"

"We're in a Jedi Temple. I think they would make the doors out of a material that would be insanely hard to pierce with even a lightsaber." I explained and she sighed.

"I'm gonna go wait on the ship. Have fun!" Aurali said with a small wave as she turned away from me.

"Aurali Adrics, get back here!" I commanded, pulling her to me. "I am not going in there by myself and you know that! I need you with me!" I hissed and she gave another sigh of annoyance.

"Fine fine, I'll go with you. I'm not to be held responsible for any of my actions though!" Aurali disclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes out of here as we left the computer room and we traveled back to where we both knew the chambers were.

Everyone was surprisingly silent as we traveled through the empty halls. I knew why Aurali and I were. After all, we were about to face one of the worst memories in our past. Atton and Bao were a mystery however. I shook my head to clear myself of these thoughts as we stopped outside the door that lead to the elevator. Aurali sliced open the door again and it slid open with the familiar hiss.

After a moment's hesitation we all stepped inside the elevator and we waited as we began our little trip. Even though I knew it shouldn't take that long, it seemed like it was taking just as long as it had on the day of our exile.

"_Aura," Tyla started, catching her friend's attention, "I'm not so sure about this anymore." She finished softly, suddenly finding the small crack in the wall to be very interesting. Aurali, in a rare moment of true compassion for her troubled friend, made her look up at her hazel eyes._

"_Ty, I know this won't be easy. But you needed to come here for closure, and I'm not letting you skip out on that. Show them everything they were wrong about in there!" Aurali commanded, and Tyla let a small smile pull on the corner of her lips._

"_Maybe. I'm glad you're here Aura." Tyla admitted and Aurali laughed slightly._

"_Don't get all emotional on me now Ty. There's still a lot more that needs to be done." Aurali commented and Tyla nodded. Aurali was right of course. Their journey wasn't over here, and they had to keep fighting on. Silence once again filled the small room as they continued._

I shook myself out of the memory as the elevator stopped suddenly. We stepped outside to be greeted by the same long hall that ended in those familiar doors. Nothing seemed to have changed at all since way back then. Neither one of us wanted to go first. I took a breath and walked forward, allowing the door to slip open.

We both stepped in and memories unwanted attempted to make themselves known. I growled deep in my throat and tried to make them fade away. They receded slightly, but they were still there, swirling under the surface. I looked around the room and the first thing that caught my eyes was the center stone that stood proudly in the middle of the room.

I stopped in front of it and ran my hand across it, tracing the marks that our lightsabers had made long ago. They were still there and fresh, like it had all happened yesterday. Aurali came up behind me and she smiled at me.

"You know Vrook deserved it." Was all she said and I knew what she was talking about. I laughed lightly at the memory of his facial expression when Aurali had made the obscene gesture she had. I glanced down at the lightsaber in my left hand and back up at the mark. Well, I guess it was a good thing that there was no way anybody would forget us.

We drifted past the center stone and to the ring of chairs that had once been filled with Jedi. Aurali made a noise in her throat as she spotted one of the chairs and I turned around in surprise. The next thing I saw was that she had jumped onto the chair that had once been Vash's. She held onto that thing like it was her last lifeline in this psychotic world.

I laughed at her behavior as I let my gaze shift to the other chairs in the room. Atris, the snowy ice queen. Zez-Kai Ell, Malak's master and one of the council that I trusted. Vrook, the pain in the ass that never left us alone. Vash, Aurali's master and one of the people I trusted deeply. And Kavar. My brain didn't even want to move on to that subject.

I turned so that I wasn't facing the chairs anymore and I turned to the computer that was standing by the door. How come I didn't remember that being there before? I shrugged and brushed the thought away as I looked over the computer. The codes weren't even that hard to get a hold of. They really needed to bump up security in this place. Once the codes were safely on my datapad I turned around expecting to see Aurali waiting for me. What I was not expecting to see was her still cuddling into the chair.

"Aura," I sighed, walking over to her. "We can't take a chair with us." I said with exasperation as I tried to pull her away from the piece of furniture. She only held onto it tighter.

"Yes we can! Watch me!" she declared. She was now attempting to pull the chair out of the room even though it was bolted into the floor. I rolled my eyes and turned to the two men in the room.

"Atton, Bao, pull Aura away from that thing. We can't keep it with us." I ordered and they were walking to Aurali when she turned on them with a fierce growl.

"You take this away from me, you die!" she yelled and they both turned to me.

"Fine fine, keep the damn chair." I allowed as I turned away from her and to the door.

"Yea! Atton, Bao, take the chair to the ship." Aurali commanded as I heard it be ripped out of the ground via Force powers. There was a grunt as they picked it up and carried it out of the room. We all piled back into the elevator with the chair as we came back to the main portion of the temple. The guys went back to the ship to put the chair in the cargo hold while Aurali and I wondered around to the places we hadn't revisited yet.

We explored for a bit, poking into doors and laughing at certain areas. At other spots we were both eerily silent and somber as some of our other memories weren't so happy. Aurali's mind was a total wall to me so I respectfully didn't try to dip into her memories. If she wanted me out, I would stay out. Eventually we ended up back where we had been before. The darkness of the energy made me want to be sick. I quickly put in the codes and the door slid open.

"It looks like a normal armory." Aurali stated as she looked inside. I rolled my eyes at her and pointed to the holocron in the corner.

"Except for the dark, glowing with darkness holocron." I countered sarcastically. Aurali shot me a look of contempt and we ventured into the room. I dug through the many containers in the room, shuddering as I felt the dark taint on many of the items. Aurali followed behind me, shoving the items in a spare pack as fast as she could. I froze when I saw one of the items in it though.

"Ty, you okay?" Aurali asked and I broke out of my miniature trance. I pulled the dark robes out. Aurali sucked in a small breath as Revan's robes fanned out in front of me. The dark material was backed, and in some places covered, with strong armor. I handed them to Aurali and she took a moment to inspect them before she out them in the pack.

Along with the robes were Revan and Malak's original lightsabers. The thought that they had to be held in the dark sided armory made me sick. Revan and Malak should have been honored as heroes, not as Lords of the Sith.

We finished exploring the many other crates in the room until we came across the dark holocron. I looked over at Aurali and within a second she had ignited her lightsabers and destroyed the artifact. Whatever knowledge had once been in there should never be learned. We quickly left that room and continued on until Aurali discovered one of the many computer rooms.

Aurali went to one of the computers and I went to another, messing around with it. She was better at computers than I was. I was mostly the demolitions person and one of the few people who could actually find them. Which was surprising considering how clueless I was. And Force knows that my cluelessness got me into some serious trouble sometimes…

"I just felt your thoughts go into some strange territory. Care to explain?" Aurali said, making me jump in surprise.

"It's nothing Aura. Can you get Atton over here? I need help with this console. It's being stubborn." I asked.

"You're thinking about something. What is it?" Aurali demanded, grabbing my shoulders. I pushed her off and she stumbled, turning around. When I pushed her though, I fell on the console and a holo showed up.

"What the…?" I yelled, quickly disabling the image. I looked down, desperately trying to delete the image.

"What?" Aurali asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"It's nothing! I swear that it was nothing!" I yelped, still trying to delete the image. "Damn it!" I yelled when I hit the encryption.

"Tyla, what the hell are you talking about?" Aurali demanded, but I ignored her. Whoever put this encryption on here was a pro. I was having a hard time getting passed it. I struggled with the console more as Aurali got up. By this time, Atton and Bao-Dur had heard the commotion and had wandered in. The next thing I knew was that I was tackled by Aurali and she was shouting at Atton.

"Atton, disable that console and tell me what is on there!" Aurali commanded, and I looked up at Atton.

"You don't want to do that!"

"Don't try to persuade me Ty."

"I'm not, I swear! But you really do _not_ want to see that holo!" I yelled back. When I said this, Aurali released me and gave me a look.

"Wait, are we talking about _that_ holo? The one you threw?" Aurali asked, and I looked down slightly, biting my lower lip.

"Oh Force, it is! I can't believe that it's still here!" she laughed loudly, starting into yet another laughing fit. I rolled my eyes at her and pushed Atton away from the console.

"Go help your girlfriend." I muttered as I logged back on, still trying to delete the holo. Atton shot me a dirty look but he did as I said and helped Aurali to her feet. I finally managed to delete the stupid holo as Aurali recovered from her second laughing fit today. We then quickly left that room and continued walking through the halls.

"Hey guys, I recognize this room." I said, calling my party to me. They all walked up beside me and Aurali smirked at me.

"I'm sure you do." She teased, and I elbowed her lightly.

"Will you ever give that up?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow. "Right, stupid question. Anyways, you care if I explore some?" I asked, and Aurali shrugged at me. I opened the door, surprised that my codes still worked. Atton appeared at my side and peered around the room.

"This wasn't your room was it?" he asked, and I shook my head no.

"Nope. Our main room was on Dantooine and I shared it with Aura and Revan." I explained distractedly. Atton gave me an incredulous look.

"Revan? Like Dark Lord of the Sith Revan?" he asked, and I looked at him strangely out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, Revan. She used to be one of our best friends. I've known her since I was four." I said, entering the room. I looked around and was content with the memories until I saw something that didn't match up.

"Hmm, what's this?" I asked, spotting an extra plasteel cylinder in the corner. I leaned over it, unlocked it, and was surprised to see two sets of robes and a datapad in there.

"Hey Aura, come check this out!" I shouted. Aurali came over a few seconds later as I threw the robes on the bed. I turned on the datapad and started reading.

"First off, if Aurali is reading this, give it to Tyla." I laughed and looked over at Aurali, who just shrugged. So I continued reading. "I know that you are back in known space, and I know that it is most likely that you are with Aurali. You two could never be apart for too long.

"Anyway, I knew that you would be coming to Coruscant at one point in time, if only to pick up supplies. I wasn't sure if you would come in here, but I took the risk. The blue robes are obviously for Aurali, and the light green robes are for you Ty. I think that these will help you on your journey, and you will find that they aren't exactly like normal Jedi robes. I figured you would like a break from that. I hope that your journey goes well." I finished reading and I looked up at Aurali.

"Well at least we know he still cares" Aurali stated, holding up her new robes and inspecting them.

"I have no clue why I deal with you." I muttered, grabbing the green "robes" from the bed. It looked more like a bodysuit to me. Aurali just gave me a cheeky smile.

"Because you love me" she declared, and I shook my head.

"I'm sure. So, you want to go change in the fresher?" I asked, pointing to the other door in the room. Aurali shot me a suspicious look, but went into the refresher anyway. I sighed and looked over at the gift.

It looked like to be a skintight body suit made of some very flexible material. I picked it up and squeezed it slightly. There was most defiantly some form of light armor within the material. The colors actually looked quite good together which surprised me since it was a light gray and light green. It looked to almost be the same color of my viridian lightsaber.

Leather belts were also with it and I was glad to see that these had actually pouches she could use to actually hold things. Thigh high boots were also part of the package and I took a moment to admire the shimmering green in the heels of them. I wonder how they did that…

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and quickly changed into the clothes and right as I put the necklace underneath, I took a moment to look back at the cylinder. Something shiny glinted at the bottom of it and I looked at it cautiously. Carefully using the Force to lift it out of the container and dropping it into my hand, my eyes grew huge as I stared.

No. There was no way. This couldn't possibly be that ring. I had been on Dantooine when I had given it back to him. There was no way he would have actually kept that ring for this long. But the more I looked at it, the more and more the reality sunk in.

The silver band was beautiful, diamonds lining the top to make it glitter. It was nothing fancy or extravagant, and I loved it just as much as I had back then. I had a reason though. It was my own wedding ring. I slipped off my left glove and slipped the finger on. It still fit perfectly. The cruel, cruel irony of this situation burned through me, and yet I still put the glove back on moments before Aurali came out wearing her robes. Well, he had been right when he said they weren't like normal Jedi robes.

"Nice." I commented, looking at Aurali.

Her robes were a dark blue mixed with a lighter blue. Gloves adorned her arms that rose above her elbows and boots a lot like my own, except blue, were also there. A single large leather belt wrapped around her, keeping the entire thing together while others wrapped around that one to give her room to hold things. She gave a little spin and smiled at me cheekily.

"I know. Besides, yours is tighter than mine. I'm surprised." She said, looking at me.

"What can I say? I have my moments." I replied, and she just shook her head lightly at me.

"Really, because I think it's because Kavar has his moments." She commented, and I choked slightly.

"Don't say that Aura."

"You know I'm never going to drop it Ty."

"I know, and I still don't know why I deal with you."

"Sometimes I don't either. How about we get out of here? We got everything we needed." Aurali suggested with a shrug and I agreed. We left that room to see Bao and Atton waiting for us outside. Atton took the chance to openly stare at Aurali and she gave him a look. Bao coughed lightly and I draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry Bao, but he won't stop. Trust me, I've tried. I think they would die from flirt withdrawal if they stopped flirting for two minutes." I explained with a grin. Bao shook his head and gave Atton a look that clearly stated hurt-her-and-you-die. Atton didn't notice and I steered the tech away from the pair. We continued to walk like this for some time through the halls of the temple, discussing things that had happened since the war's end.

It was nice to just talk to him without worry. For once I didn't have to talk to him about how many estimated casualties the Mass Shadow Generator would cause or something about the war. We were just two friends catching up on time that we had lost. I didn't know where Atton and Aurali were at, but it was nice to forget about everything, even if it was only for a few moments. But for all I knew, these calm moments could be the last moments of my life.

"General-" Bao started, but I shot him a look. "Tyla, shouldn't we go find Atton and Aura? They've been gone for a good while." Bao asked and I shook my head with a barely visible smile.

"They could be arguing or making out for all I know. I know that you worry about her Bao, but let her be her own person. Let her enjoy the time she has with him, even if she is to oblivious to realize what she has. I know for a fact that she will hate herself forever if she doesn't take the chance she has now." I explained softly, removing my arm from his shoulders. Bao looked at me with caring eyes but he also looked slightly shocked.

"You're speaking as if you're going to die right now, like you've given up hope. What's going on?" he asked, forcing me to look at him.

"Bao, I've done so much in my life that I regret, and I've done things that I will never regret. But even still, the pain often, but not always, outweighs the good. And after all the pain I've been through, the only reasons I have to go on are Aura and you guys. I don't want Aura to suffer the same fate I have, so I let her do things even when I know that it's going to get her in trouble."

"As I'm sure we both know, Atton is nothing but trouble, but I know he will give Aura a reason to keep pushing on, to keep fighting. But more than anything, I believe that Atton may help her through the pain and help her keep standing in places that I've fallen." I finished softly, trying to force back the tears that wanted to fall.

Bao saw through my mask easily and pulled me into a fiercely protective hug, and I sank into it. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but it was enough time for me to put up a suitable enough mask that looked decent. I pulled away from Bao and shook my head.

"Thank you, but we need to keep moving. The sooner this is all over with, the sooner it's done." I stated somewhat darkly as I walked out of the temple and never looked back.

_Coruscant layout and basic idea came for the Jedi Temple – Coruscant Mod. (Mostly. Some changes were applied.) Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


	6. Dark Pasts

"The wonderful smells of desperate living. How I've missed you." Atton said sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've been to Nar Shaddaa." I replied.

"You've been to Nar Shaddaa before?" Atton asked incredulously.

"I used to live here." I stated simply.

"You did?" Tyla questioned.

"Yeah, during my exile." I explained.

"Interesting." She muttered.

"Let's get going. We need to get the Exchange to notice us so we'll have to do a lot." I said, taking charge for once.

"Great. We get to make more friends. And just how do you plan we get noticed?" Atton questioned irritably.

"By helping out as many people as we can and stopping Exchange business." Tyla explained.

"Because that's my favorite pass time! Helping out refugees and pissing off powerful criminals! Wouldn't have it any other way!" He grumbled sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad Atton! And after we help some people we can go to the cantina." I said.

"Alright, alright. If it means I get my juma juice and get to talk to some pretty Twi'lek girls it's worth it." He said and my eye twitched. Stupid Twi'lek hookers.

"Or we could go to the cantina now Aura. We could gather some info on the big Exchange boss there."

"Who, GOTO? He's the one who runs the Exchange here. Really weird dude. Never shows himself in person, just sends a droid." I explained.

"Then I guess we need to find GOTO." Tyla said as we headed to the cantina.

When we got there we all sat down and Atton ordered him a drink. "What? You two aren't getting anything?" He questioned both of us.

"Nope." We replied in unison.

"It's some sort of Jedi thing isn't it?"

"No. It's a 'we're not alcoholics' thing." Tyla said, glancing around the cantina.

"I just don't want to be drunk on the job. Never ends well when I am." I laughed.

"Do you want some Aura?" He grinned, pushing the glass in my direction.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Atton?" I questioned, grabbing the cup and taking a swig of it.

"Maybe."

"Won't work with this. You'd have to get something a lot stronger and a lot of it."

"Then what do you drink?"

"Corellian ale mostly. Tarisian ale would be nice but since the planet has been destroyed you can't really get much of that anymore."

"I thought Jedi didn't drink."

"You have a lot to learn about Jedi, Atton. We aren't as good and respectful as everyone thinks. I remember one time I got so wasted that I woke up on top of the Jedi Temple with half my clothes missing and a boma sleeping next to me." I grinned sheepishly. Atton stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds before finally replying.

"How did the boma get on the roof?" He questioned.

"How should I know? I was more worried about where my shirt went!"

"That's why you don't see me drinking." Tyla muttered.

"What about the time you ended up in Vrook's closet with Mal hanging by a rope from the ceiling in his underwear, Kavar ranting about Mal having candy in his shiny bald head like he was a piñata, and Rev stuck to the wall?" I smirked.

"You just had to bring that up." She grumbled.

"I seriously need to go to a Jedi party one day." Atton stated. I saw some Twi'lek dancers trying to show off their skills and nudged Tyla with my elbow.

"Hey Ty. You wanna go see what they're doing?" I asked, pointing to the dancers.

"I would rather not Aura." She muttered.

"Come on. We might at least get some information from it if we do it." I pulled here up and dragged her over to where the others were. "Hey! What's going on here?" I questioned curiously. The Twi'lek man explained to us how he was trying to find dancers for his Vogga and that he could not find any suitable dancers.

"So Vogga needs some new dancers again. Should've known. He gets bored way too easily." I laughed.

"Aura, you aren't going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"Can we try?" I asked and he nodded.

"Aura. Please don't make me do this." Ty complained.

"I'm not doing it by myself."

"Fine." She gave in and we both danced for the Twi'lek.

"Very good! Now go try these outfits on so I can see what you look like in them!" He exclaimed, holding up two skimpy outfits for us.

"What? You said nothing about outfits! This is all your fault Aura! This is like when we had to dance in those force cages!" Ty shouted furiously.

"Oh yeah...I remember that. We were drunk then too."

"You two danced in force cages?" Atton shouted. "I seriously need to get you two drunk one day."

"Can it you horny pilot!" She glared evilly at him.

"Calm yourself Ty. We need any information we can get!" I told her, trying to calm her down.

"I hate you. You could've just gone in there yourself! You do work for him after all!" She growled, snatching the outfit and going to change. After we changed into them I realized they were much worse than I had thought.

"I've lost my innocence!" I shouted dramatically.

"You never had any innocence!" Tyla responded angrily. Atton stared at both of us, his mouth hanging open slightly as he took in all of what we looked like.

"You have three seconds to stop staring at us before I electrocute you with my Force lightning." She snarled at him.

"Tyla! Control the bloodlust!"

"You can't blame a man for staring when you're dressed like that." He grinned sheepishly.

"If you want to stare then stare at Aura."

"Maybe I will!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Maybe you should dance for me once we get back to the ship Aura." He smirked, snaking his arm around my waist.

"We'll see."

"Would you two stop that!" Tyla complained, smacking both of us.

"I was just kidding!" I whined. "Now let's go dance for Vogga." I said, following the Twi'lek man out of the cantina and through Nar Shaddaa until we reached where Vogga stayed.

"I've brought you two dancers Vogga." The Twi'lek stated.

"Good!" He exclaimed and we both danced for him. After we finished I walked up to the Hutt boss and grinned widely at him.

"How's it been Vogga? Missed me?"

"Leila! Where have you been? I was beginning to think something had happened to you on your job."

"I'm shocked that you would even think that Vogga! You know that would never happen!"

"Did you get what I needed?"

"Of course I did. Do you really think I would come around you if I didn't have it?" I grinned, handing over the datapads I had stashed in my pack.

"Good, good. The credits will be transferred to your account. So are you ready for your next job?"

"Can't do that Vogga, but I do have a favor to ask. I know you have fuel and Telos needs it. So would you be willing to supply them with fuel?"

"What do I get out of this Cross?"

"I'll get rid of GOTO for you." I smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He said quickly.

"When did Aura become the negotiator?" Atton asked.

"I have no clue." Tyla replied. I turned and grinned at them.

"We now have fuel for Telos! Let's go find GOTO!"

"Stupid outfit." Tyla grumbled, trying to fix it. "Why I listened to you I have no idea. You could've danced by yourself. You didn't need me."

"It would've been less fun though!"

"Hey there beautiful!" Some guy shouted and I laughed.

"Well we're definitely getting attention. Just not the right kind."

"We should go back to the Hawk so you two can change." Atton said, glaring at the guy who had shouted at us.

"Why do you care?" I questioned and Tyla just laughed.

"I don't feel like having to shoot down a bunch of guys for trying something." He replied.

"There's more to it than that." Tyla smirked and Atton glared at her.

"What do you mean?" I stared at both of them confused.

"Nothing." She grinned.

"Here Aura." Atton stated, draping his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I nodded, pulling the jacket on and smiling at him. It smelled like juma juice, pazaak cards, and the Nar Shaddaa cantina but I didn't mind. That was how Atton smelled.

"Would you two come on? We need to go to the pazaak den now." We all headed into the pazaak den after persuading the guard at the door to let us in and glanced around the room, trying to find potential people in need of some sort of help.

"Hello! Would one of you like to play pazaak with me? I'm really bad at it but I come here to play. I don't know why. But I'm sure you would win some credits!" The droid said.

"Maybe we should take this hunk of metal up on its offer. It would get us some more credits." Atton suggested.

"We're not taking advantage of this poor broken little droid Atton!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" He grumbled.

"Ty, can you fix the droid?"

"Yeah." She replied, going to work on the droid.

"Ah. That's much better. Thank you so very much." The droid said, walking out of the den. We walked over to the next person, which happened to be a female Twi'lek, and Atton grinned slyly.

"I think you should let me handle this one." He stated, glancing in my direction.

"Go ahead. See what I care." I growled, clenching my fist and glaring at the Twi'lek.

"_I sense some jealousy!" _

"_I'm not jealous." _I replied through the bond.

"_Sure you aren't."_

"_I'm not!" _

"_Whatever dude." _

"Stupid frackin schutta. Evil Twi'lek bitch wants more than a damn game of pazaak." I snarled, watching the Twi'lek and Atton flirt with each other. Atton glanced at me again and I glared at him until he turned back around to the Twi'lek.

"He's doing that on purpose." Tyla snickered and I turned my glare to her.

"No, he just likes to flirt with anything that moves."

"That's what you think." She mumbled under her breath. Atton finished his game of pazaak and then walked back over to us, grinning widely.

"Have fun with that Twi'lek?" I grumbled turning away from him.

"Are you _jealous _Aura?" Atton laughed at me.

"No!" I shouted, feeling my face heat up.

"You are jealous!" He grinned, slinking his arm over my shoulders and leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry babe. You're my number one."

"Whatever." I mumbled, and began our quest on how to piss off the Exchange. We did everything from returning a girl to her mother to healing a sick man. We even destroyed a droid so that the swoop racing was now fair instead of being rigged. After running around for hours we were all tired.

"How much more running around do we have to do to get these guys to notice us?" Atton questioned, stopping to rest a minute.

"We can stop for now. We can do more tomorrow if we have to. But before we head back there's something I want to do." I said. Tyla and Atton both looked at me curiously.

"What do you want to do Aura? I swear if it involves forcing me to do something you can forget it." Tyla threatened.

"Nah. It's not that. I just want to swoop race since we took care of the droid who kept winning." I explained, heading to where the swoop racing was.

"Great. Do you even know how to swoop race Aura?" Atton questioned.

"Yes, I've swoop raced before. I swear I won't get hurt."

"Just be careful. I don't want you missing any limbs or phalanges." I shivered at the thought of losing a finger. That was _not _going to happen.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I reassured both of them as I went to talk to the alien standing behind the reception desk. After a short discussion with him I went to where the bikes were and got ready to race.

The signal for me to start went off and I shifted gears, speeding through the track. The adrenaline rush swoop racing gave me was amazing, and I loved having to dodge all the obstacles in my path. The other swoop riders sped by me as they went the opposite direction and I laughed happily. I knew Tyla and Atton were probably worried that I would crash, but at that moment I didn't care. It was just me and the track.

I ended my race and rushed back to the desk to check my time score for this run. It had been a while since I had raced so I didn't expect to get a very good score.

"You got 49:03! You've beaten our track record!" The alien exclaimed.

"Way to go Aura." Tyla grinned.

"Told you I'd be fine." I replied. "So I guess it's time to go back to the ship then?"

"Ok. We need some food so I'm gonna go see what that merchant has. You two can go back without me. I should be there shortly after." Tyla stated.

"Will do!" I shouted, running off.

"Hey Aura! Wait up!" Atton complained, forcing me to slow down.

"Lazy. That's what you get."

"I'm not lazy!" He protested.

"T3 does more than you do Atton."

"Stupid droid."

"He's a good droid." I replied, continuing to walk until we were back at the ship. Bao-Dur had gone to get more supplies, and I had no idea and I really didn't care where Kreia went. It was just me and Atton on the Hawk. We both headed to the cockpit, but I stopped when I saw a dark figure sitting in the middle of the floor. I edged closer to make sure I wasn't seeing things and realized that it was a woman sitting there.

"Who are you?" I questioned, moving closer to her. She refused to speak and instead pulled out a red lightsaber and attacked me. I jumped out of the way, but she still managed to hit me with the tip of her lightsaber. I cursed to myself as a searing pain shot through my leg, but ignored it for the time being and continued to fight her.

"Crap!" I shouted, pulling out my lightsabers. She came at me again and I blocked her swing this time and kicked her in the chest with my uninjured leg, sending her backwards. She crashed into the wall and gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. She jumped back up and ran at me yet again and I sighed in frustration.

"Why the frack are you attacking me?" I growled, dodging the best I could and hitting her saber with full force. It burst into pieces and my jaw dropped. "Damn. That sucks."

"You've broken it." She whispered, collapsing to the ground. "Now you must finish me."

"I'm not going to kill you! Now get up and come on so I can fix our wounds!"

"B-but...I tried to kill you. You must!" She stated.

"I don't have to do anything. Now come on! Or do I have to drag you?"

"I...I am in your debt." She mumbled, and then passed out.

"Atton! Come here!" I yelled.

"What is it Aura?" He hollered, running back to where I was and glancing around wildly.

"Help me get her to the med bay." I muttered, pointing to the woman lying on the ground next to me.

"Where did she come from?" He exclaimed, glancing at me and then noticing my injured leg. "What the hell did she do to your leg?" I glanced down at it and flinched as I saw the blood oozing from it in a steady flow. That was really going to hurt a lot in the morning.

"It's nothing. Please just take her to the med bay."

"That doesn't look like nothing! That looks like she almost chopped your leg clean off!"

"Nevermind. Just go back to the cockpit. I'll do it myself." I declared, struggling to lift her up. She was heavier than she looked, and the fact that I had an injured leg didn't help at all. I staggered a few feet and then I felt her being lifted off of me.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second." He said, walking off with the woman. I ignored what he said and followed after him slowly, trying not to put any pressure on my leg. I had made it halfway there when my leg gave out and I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I cried out, hissing in pain. Sure, I had been told not to move, but I wanted to get there on my own without relying on Atton. Bad decision on my part.

"Frack Aura! You're so stubborn!" Atton hollered when he saw me. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"Because I could've gotten there by myself." I told him.

"And that's why you're on the ground right now instead of in the med bay." He laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Just help me up already." I said running a hand through my hair. I was expecting him to just pull me up, but instead he lifted me off the ground and started to carry me bridal style into the med bay.

"Let me down! I can walk by myself!" I protested.

"Stop complaining!" He growled, setting me down on the other bed in the med bay.

"Jerk." I muttered trying to heal my wound with the Force. "Crap!" I shouted when it wouldn't close up.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I can't heal it." I whined.

"You Jedi rely too much on your Force powers. That's why people who don't have amazing healing powers like your kind use medpacs." He stated, opening some up and pulling out some syringes.

"J-just what are you gonna do with that?" I stuttered, backing up some.

"I'm gonna stick it in your leg so it'll heal." He replied.

"B-but it's a needle."

"Please tell me you've used a medpac before." He said staring at me.

"No. Needles scare me." I told him.

"You're a frackin Jedi Aura! Why would you be afraid of a needle?"

"Because." I said sheepishly.

"Well it's time to get over your fear. Now hold still."

"Stay away from me with that thing!"

"It won't kill you!" He said trying to hold me down.

"Yes it will!"

"Stop being a baby! Now hold still!" He roared, pushing on my shoulders making me fall back onto the bed, and then sat on me so I couldn't move. "Now it'll be over in two seconds. Can you at least stay still for that long?" He questioned irritably.

"Fine." I sighed, closing my eyes and then flinching as I felt the cold needle against my thigh.

"There. Now was that so bad?" He laughed.

"Yes. It was the most horrible thing ever." I grinned opening my eyes.

"Liar." He said. "Now all I need to do is wrap your leg up and it should be better. It's not healed fully because we didn't have that many medpacs, but you should at least be able to walk." He explained, grabbing some bandages.

"I can wrap it up myself!" I blushed, trying to get away from him.

"No. For once you're doing what I say." He stated. "Now pull your boot off so I can reach the spot where you were hit."

"What? Why?"

"You were hit on the thigh Aura. Your boot covers the wound. Now take it off."

"Why can't I just wrap it myself?"

"Because you don't need to be moving around!" He growled, yanking my boot off.

"Ouch!" I shouted when my boot touched the wound.

"That's what you get for not listening." He said grabbing hold of my leg and pinning it down with his own so I wouldn't move. His warm hands brushed against my thigh as he wrapped the bandage, making me blush even more.

"You know, if someone walked in they would think we were doing something totally different right now." I muttered thoughtfully. He paused and looked up at me, smirking.

"Are you suggesting we do something different?" He grinned, pinning me down again and leaning over me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"I have a lot of suggestions but I doubt you could handle them." I joked.

"I bet I could handle anything you threw at me."

"You want to test that?"

"Maybe." He smiled evilly.

"Aura? Atton? Are you in…Dear Force what are you two doing?" Tyla shouted suddenly and Atton reluctantly turned away from me to look at her.

"I swear we weren't doing anything!" I exclaimed.

"Well the dirty look Atton is giving me tells a different story." She laughed.

"He was wrapping my leg up because I got injured." I explained.

"He wasn't anywhere near your leg Aura."

"He pinned me down because I kept moving around while he was wrapping it."

"Yeah. That's what I was doing." He said, getting off of me.

"I bet Atton thinks it was something else." Tyla mumbled under her breath and he shot her another look. "So how did you get injured anyway?"

"She was attacked by her." Atton explained, pointing to the other bed where the woman was sleeping.

"A Miralukan? That's odd." Tyla muttered.

"Yeah. We came back and she was just sitting in the middle of the floor. I tried to talk to her but then she just attacked me." I told her.

"She's a Sith so we should space her before she wakes up." Atton stated, glaring at the woman.

"We aren't spacing her Atton! She could help us!"

"You're kidding Aura! She tried to kill you!"

"But she didn't!"

"She would've if you hadn't stopped her!"

"We aren't spacing her." I growled.

"If she tries to hurt you again I'm killing her."

"Fine! Become my bodyguard if you have to! But we aren't spacing her!"

"Would you two just stop fighting already?" Tyla yelled, rubbing her temples. "We have a long day tomorrow so we should all probably get some sleep."

"Alright. But Aura is staying with me tonight." Atton declared.

"No I'm not! I'm sleeping in my bed!"

"Alright. I'll just come in there and sleep with you then." He retorted, smirking.

"Fine. Just go to sleep." Tyla said and then grinned evilly at me.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Atton and Tyla said at the same time.

"_I really hate you right now."_

"_Get over it." _She laughed through the bond.

"You would've thought that we had helped every refugee known to man yesterday! But somehow we still end up finding more to help!" Atton complained.

"Stop complaining and get to helping. You didn't seem to have a problem with helping me yesterday, so you can help these people today." I grumbled.

"But that was different!" He proclaimed and Tyla laughed at him.

"I see no difference. Now get to helping. We need to get the Exchange's attention, and helping these poor people is the right thing to do." Tyla stated.

"If you haven't already noticed, I don't really care about what's right and wrong." He said bluntly.

"You should care." I muttered, stopping to rest.

"Your leg starting to hurt again?" He asked, looking worriedly at me.

"Only a little. I'll be fine in a minute. I just needed a break." I replied.

"Why don't you two head back to the ship. I don't think Aura should be walking around when her leg is injured."

"Awww! Come on! I'm fine! I just needed to rest for a minute! Let's go help some refugees!" I shouted.

"You either go with Atton peacefully or I'll tell him to carry you back to the ship." She grinned evilly.

"Damn you. Fine. I'll go. But I will get my revenge!" I yelled, walking off with Atton close behind me. "This is all your fault you know." I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What? How is this my fault? You're the one who got injured!"

"No. It was those stupid syringes that made me all weak." I stated.

"Yeah. That was exactly what it was. It couldn't have been the fact that you were hit in the leg by a lightsaber!"

"I'm glad you agree." I smirked.

"Hey! You there!" Someone called out from behind me. I glanced back and saw two Twi'lek guys standing off to the side, motioning for me to come closer. I walked up to them warily and glanced at both of them.

"What is it?"

"We have some information about your companion."

"Okay? What is it?" I questioned curiously, edging closer to the two of them while Atton continued on.

"We'll give it to you...for a price." I sighed. Of course. No one ever wanted to tell you useful information for free anymore. You always had to pay for it.

"Fine." I said, pulling out a hundred credits and gave them each fifty. "Spill it."

"The man you're traveling with. Don't trust him. He's not who he seems." They both said, running off before I could reply. Well that was...interesting? I walked back up to Atton and he looked at me quizzically.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Hm? Oh. Nowhere." I replied, still deep in thought.

"Well you better stick close to me. You get lost in Nar Shaddaa, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into." He stated, pulling me to his side. We continued to walk in silence for a long while, until Atton suddenly stopped in front of me, refusing to move.

"What're you doing?" I asked, trying to move past him. He grabbed my arm so I couldn't get away and held me there, staring at me with his chocolate colored eyes.

"There's something wrong and you won't tell me what it is."

"Nothing's wrong." I lied, trying to wiggle myself out of his death grip on me.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He said stubbornly.

"Atton. We don't have time for this! We need to go back to the ship!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! You wanna know what's bothering me so bad? Two guys just told me I shouldn't trust you Atton! That you weren't who you seemed to be! I'm trying to figure out if I believe them or not! You tell me Atton! Can I trust you?" I shouted, finally yanking my arm out of his grip.

"You've trusted me this long haven't you!"

"I just want to know Atton! I don't want to be left in the dark, wondering what you did that made people not want to trust you!"

"Why do I have to tell you anything when you never tell me a single thing! You're such a hypocrite Aura!" He snarled angrily.

"Why are you getting so defensive about this Atton?"

"Maybe it's because there are some things I don't want people to know! But I guess you Jedi wouldn't know anything about that! You can just dig through people's minds whenever you feel like it to see what you want!"

"Not all Jedi are like that Atton!"

"That's a lie! You're all the same! I was stupid to think you were any different."

"I would never intentionally read your thoughts Atton! Why would you even think that?"

"Because all you Jedi are liars."

"There has to be a reason why you hate us so much! I just want to know what you did before you came to Nar Shaddaa! That's all!"

"Alright! You want to know! I'll tell you! I was in both wars! I fought along side Revan, and when she became a Sith lord, I followed her. We were trained as assassins, but we weren't just any assassins. We were trained to kill Jedi. And I was really good at it. Most Jedi never even saw me coming." He explained, his voice growing dark.

"It's actually really easy to kill a Jedi. You just have to know how. No contact, you just catch them by surprise and it's all over. If the Jedi has a Padawan with them all you have to do is go for the Padawan." He laughed. I tensed up, thinking of Master Vash and how she would've protected me if we had gotten into something bad.

"Why would you do that!"

"The Jedi were easy to hate. They just sat and watched as innocent people died. At least the Sith were honest about what they were doing. We followed Revan because she had been the one to help us, so when Revan started a war against the Jedi who hadn't helped us during the war we fought with her."

"Then why are you here? Me and half the crew are _Jedi _if you haven't noticed that by now. Why haven't you killed us yet? You've had plenty of chances! You could right now if you wanted to!"

"I'm not a Sith anymore!"

"Really? You sure act like one still with your hatred for Jedi and everything!"

"I was a bounty hunter after the war! I'm not a Sith anymore!"

"Not much of an improvement Atton! Or is that even your real name?"

"The name I went by when I was a Sith was Jaq. But I'm not Jaq anymore. I'm Atton. Jaq is dead."

"How can I be sure? You lied to us, to _me_. How do I know you aren't lying right now? You're probably after us for the bounty."

"I was after you. But then, I gave it up." He muttered, turning away from me and staring at the ground.

"You were just with us to get the bounty!" I growled, shoving him away from me. "_Everything _that's happened was just a ploy then! You never wanted to help us, you just wanted to earn some money off of us! You killed us Jedi before so you knew it would be easy to catch us!"

"No! It was like that before I knew you! But when I met you on Peragus I gave up being a bounty hunter! I just couldn't do it. Not to you."

"I trusted you Atton!"

"Please Aura…"

"No!" I shouted, swinging at him. "Don't come near me you traitor! Don't you ever talk to me!" He reached up and touched his cheek where I had hit him and nodded solemnly. I then spun on my heel and ran away from him, into the dark streets of Nar Shaddaa.

**(Tyla's P.O.V)**

I walked up to Atton as Aurali ran off, and shook my head at him. "You are an idiot." I muttered.

"You hear that too?" He questioned, not looking at me.

"Every word."

"And yet you still talk to me?"

"I understand where you're coming from Atton. I hated the Jedi that did nothing but sit back and watch as the Republic burned around us. I hated them enough for it that I left them. A lot of what you said was true and I'm not stupid enough to deny it. But a lot of what you said is wrong as well. I understand why you followed Revan. Aurali tends to forget sometimes that we followed Revan and I killed millions because of that war and Revan's command. I don't blame you. And I think you've changed from the person you were back then. I don't see Jaq the Sith assassin when I look at you. I just see Atton. And Aura will eventually too. She just needs some time. But this would have worked out a lot easier if you had just told her earlier. Why didn't you?"

"I...don't know. I guess I just didn't want her to hate me. But it's too late now. She'll never talk to me ever again." He sighed.

"She'll forgive you. Just give her some time."

**(Aurali's P.O.V)**

"_Aurali. Where are you?"_ Tyla's voice came across the bond.

"_Why should I tell you?"_ I grumbled, ignoring her.

"_Stay where you are. And don't try to get into any trouble." _She told me and I laughed.

"_I can't make any promises. It seems like trouble is attracted to me." _I laughed hysterically.

"_I'm sending someone to get you."_

"_I don't want anyone to come get me!" _ I shouted through the bond, but I got no reply.

"Stupid jerk being stupid. I don't know what I see in him." I muttered, downing my 12th glass of Corellian ale. Sure, drowning all my sorrows with alcohol wasn't the smartest thing to do at a time like this but it made me feel good. That's all that mattered at this point.

"You seem kinda lonely. Mind if I joined you?" A guy questioned, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm not lonely." I grumbled, downing another glass of ale. "I'm just pissed at the world. There's a difference."

"I think you're lying. You look like you need some sort of company." He stated. I spun around and looked at him skeptically. Tall, well built, and good looking. I could definitely use his company right now to forget all about Atton.

"Alright. Whatever. But if you even think about trying anything I'll cut your balls off with a rusty spoon."

"Ouch. That's not very nice."

"Never said I was a nice person."

"True. So what's a pretty girl like you doing in this run down bar?"

"Why should I tell you?" I questioned, eyeing him warily.

"Because you're lonely and look like you need someone to tell your problems to. And I'm a very good listener." He replied sincerely.

"You really wanna know?"

"If it makes you feel better then yes." He smiled.

"I'm trying to forget someone by killing brain cells."

"And how's that working for you?"

"It's a work in progress."

"Look, instead of wasting all your credits on killing brain cells to forget about a boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend." I growled, thinking of the stupid scoundrel and his dark eyes and amusing personality again. Stupid hormones.

"Well instead of sitting here killing brain cells to forget about a 'certain person', why don't you come back to my place instead?"

"You're place? Why would I go to your place? For all I know this could be a trap. And I've already fallen into someone's trap today, I don't need another one."

"Come on. Don't be like that! Do you really think I would do something like that?" He said, acting like he was hurt. I thought of Tyla and what she had told me to do, and almost decided against the guy's offer. But then I remembered what I had found out about Atton and all reasonable thoughts left my brain.

"Alright. Lead the way." I smirked, following him out. He slinked an arm around my waist and I leaned against him as he led me down an alleyway. I felt a presence behind me and glanced back warily, just catching a glimpse of someone going behind a corner.

"_Maybe I'm just seeing things." _

We arrived at a small apartment complex and he led me to a door on the bottom floor. He kicked the door open and threw his jacket on the couch. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He told me and I nodded, flopping down on the couch.

"So what's your name anyway? I probably should've asked that sooner." He laughed, coming back with some food.

"I'm Aurali."

"That's a beautiful name Miss Aurali." He stated, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah. I guess. What about you? You do have a name right?"

"I'm Shayne."

"A suitable name for someone so charming." I grinned.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to be nice." He laughed again.

"No I'm not! I mean it!"

"Well then thank you. It is an honor to hear it from you." He replied, taking my hand in his and kissing it lightly. Wow. This guy really was charming and nice. A total change from the scoundrel I was trying, but epically failing at trying to forget.

"Stupid jerk." I snarled.

"Still thinking about him." Shayne declared.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"So I'm the stupid jerk then? That's not very nice."

"Fine. You're right. I was thinking about him."

"You ever think that you might actually have some sort of feeling for him?" Shayne questioned, staring at me with his penetrating blue eyes.

"Of course I don't!"

"Then why can't you stop thinking about him, even when you're with another guy?"

"Because he's a really good friend!"

"A really good friend? You want to test that?"

"How?"

"Kiss me. If he's just a friend then it shouldn't be a problem, but if you can't do it then there's something more than friendship there." He explained.

"Are you just trying to get lucky?"

"A little." He said sheepishly.

"Alright. We'll try this Shayne. But I bet you're wrong."

" Well I bet I'm not." He grinned, leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. _What do you think you're doing? You know you like Atton more than just a friend! Stop this nonsense right now before he shows up and sees this!_ Shut up brain! I wrapped my arms around Shayne's neck and pulled him closer to me, trying to forget all about Atton and just enjoy what I was doing with Shayne. It was going pretty well until I heard the door slam open.

"Aura?" Oh _shit. _I glanced up at the angry scoundrel who had just busted open the door and sighed. This was not going to end well.

"Well Miss Aurali. It looks like I was right." Shayne grinned, looking at Atton. "I wasn't surprised though. You two have been together longer than _you _know."

"What is that supposed to mean? And what were you doing with her?" Atton snarled, pointing his pistol at Shayne's head.

"Drop the frackin pistol Atton. I did that because I wanted to, not because I was forced. If you don't like it then leave. You have no say in what I do. Especially not now."

"Actually Miss Aurali, I think I'm going to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have a right to get between you two. You'll realize it eventually." He said, walking out of the apartment.

"Alright? That was...interesting?" I muttered, standing up and walking out the door.

"You could've gotten yourself killed Aurali." Atton shouted angrily.

"Look, I'm drunk and angry right now. So just shut the hell up and go back to the damn ship before you piss me off even more. If you don't this will end badly."

"Aura..." Atton muttered, trying to think of what to say.

"Go away Atton." I growled, turning on him and grabbing him by his jacket. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now before I hurt you. Because if you don't I won't think twice about hurting you traitor." He looked shocked for a moment and I thought he would finally leave, but then he just kept being persistent.

"Look! I'm sorry about what I did! It's not like I knew what I was getting myself into when I did it! I didn't even know you! All I knew was that there were Jedi on Peragus, and bounties on Jedi were high!"

"I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. That's all there is to it. Don't try to defend yourself because I don't want to hear it. It's a load of crap and you won't fool me again."

"Damn it Aura! Can you at least stop being a bitch for two seconds and listen to what I'm trying to say! Everyone has things from their past they don't want to talk about and it's fine with you, but when it comes to me you act like this! Why am I any different?" He exclaimed, edging closer to me.

"None of the others were trying to turn me in for a bounty! I see why Ty is so afraid to trust people now. It's because of shit like this! And you're the lucky one who helped me learn that!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hate me! I thought if I just didn't tell you it would be easier. That's why I didn't tell you. I wasn't trying to get you to trust me so I could turn you in. I swear I wasn't. No matter what you think I'm the same Atton I was before you knew everything that I am now."

"Whatever. I'm not talking about this right now. Let's just get back to the ship. Tyla probably wants us back." I muttered, walking in a random direction.

I felt his fingertips brush against my wrist and I turned back to look at him. "The Hawk is this way." He stated.

"I knew that."

"We've been summoned to the Jek'Jek Tarr." Tyla explained when we were back at the Hawk.

"What? By who? And why?" I questioned.

"Visquis. He wants to meet with us."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah. But I think only one of us should go."

"I'll go!" I shouted quickly, receiving odd looks from everyone.

"No. I'm going. You stay here and make sure nothing happens to the ship."

"_What? Why?" _I shouted through the bond.

"_You need to fix things with Atton._" She explained.

"_I don't want anything to do with that traitor." _

"Do it." She growled lowly.

"Don't you just hate it when they have mental arguments? It makes you feel so left out." Bao-Dur muttered, staring at us. Atton only nodded slightly and then went back to what he was doing.

"Fine. Maybe I can help Bao out with something." I sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now I'm pretty damn sure this is a trap so if I don't come back in about two hours then it's time to send a search and rescue team. Got it?" She said, heading to the exit.

"Yeah. Don't get yourself killed! I don't think Kavar would like that too much." I grinned at her.

"Thanks for telling me that right before I walk into something dangerous! That'll really reassure me!"

"Any time."

"She forgot to mention that the treaty for the bounty hunters is off." Atton mumbled, going to the cockpit.

"Joy. Another thing we have to worry about. Why am I not surprised?" Bao stared at me intently. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"Is something wrong Aura?"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine! Couldn't be happier!" I lied, slumping down on the couch.

"What happened between you and Atton?" Damn he was good. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean dearest Bao?"

"Go talk to him."

"Not you too!" I whined. "Why is everyone out to get me today?" I questioned the ceiling. "Master Vash? Why can't you be here when I need you? You would've sided with me." I sighed drearily.

I thought back to the times at the Enclave when Tyla, Revan, and I always got into trouble and how Kavar, Vash, and Zhar would always get us out of trouble. Those had been the good old days. Back when all we had to worry about was not getting caught by Vrook. But that was a long time ago. Too many things had changed since then. And we weren't those people now. Not anymore.

"Dwoooooooooo."

"What is it T3?" I muttered, refusing to open my eyes. Cold metal was pressed to my neck and I cursed to myself. The bounty hunters. I had forgotten about them.

"Up. Now." I opened my eyes and glanced at the bounty hunter. She was a Twi'lek, and from what I had heard from around Nar Shaddaa she was none other than one of the Twin Suns.

"Where's your sister?" I spat at her, glaring at her beautiful Twi'lek features.

"She's taking care of your friends right now." She laughed evilly. A few seconds later, Bao-Dur and Kreia were dragged out from wherever they had been. I guess Visas was still knocked out in the med bay, because the other Sun hadn't brought her out.

"Hey guys." I laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Aurali!" Kreia glowered at me.

"I know. But what can I say? I still find a way to laugh at it." Bao glanced at the hallway that led to the cockpit and then glanced back at me.

"We need to find some way to tell Atton that we're in trouble. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what's happening." He whispered to me.

"We don't need that traitor's help." I whispered back. "I have my Force powers."

"Do not use them. They are depleted enough. Let the fool do this on his own." Kreia said in all her old lady wisdom.

"Fine. But how do we signal him?" I nearly shouted. I'm surprised the Twi'leks hadn't heard us. Maybe they were deaf in one ear or one tail or whatever they used to hear out of.

"You must go into his mind and signal him."

"That's invasion of privacy woman!"

"It's either that or he gets captured and we get hauled off." She growled.

"Alright! I get it! Don't get your robes all up in a bunch!" I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to feel everything in the ship, and listening to everything around me. I heard Bao's thoughts and I smiled at him.

"Is it working?" He whispered and I nodded to reassure him. I found Atton's thoughts and tried to push my way through. I was abruptly stopped by his wall of pazaak though. I tried to push further but he wouldn't let me.

"What the hell are you doing Aura?" He seethed, his anger transferring through the mind link into my head.

"Shut the hell up and listen. Apparently Kreia says that you have to come help us since I can't use my Force powers on the crazy Twi'lek sisters holding us captive. So come help us before something happens that will make us unable to save Ty." I explained. The anger didn't let up though as he replied.

"Why don't you just use your Jedi powers on them? You've never needed my help before! Why do you need it now you stupid Jedi!"

"Don't you dare say that! I've needed your help plenty of times! Without you we wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things! But if you're gonna be like that then fine! Why don't you just collect the bounty on me yourself! At least it would keep Bao out of it! I don't too much care about what happens to the wicked witch." He forced me out of his head then and I turned to look at Bao and Kreia. "He's not going to help us. It's fine though. We can get out ourselves."

"That fool!"

"Just wait until I get a hold of him." Bao fumed, his usual calm attitude gone. One thing I knew about this Zabraak is that you did not make him mad. Atton was in for a world of hurting if we ever got out of this. I heard the cockpit door slide open then and blaster shots were fired at the Twi'leks. They both fell over motionless and bleeding from their precise head wounds, as Atton stepped over them into the main room.

But this wasn't the Atton I knew. The Atton I knew would've never looked at me like that. The Atton I knew would have helped us. And the Atton I knew sure as hell wouldn't be putting a blaster pistol to my head like he was doing right now. Or maybe this was the actual Atton in front of me instead of the one who I had grown accustomed to. I wasn't exactly sure at all.

"Go ahead. What're you waiting for? If you want to shoot me then shoot me already. No one's stopping you. And after you do that you can collect my bounty and start over." I growled, staring up at him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes kept darting from the gun, to me, and then back to the gun once more.

"What're you thinking Aura?" Bao shouted.

"Pull the damn trigger _Jaq_! It's what you wanted wasn't it? Then do it already! Be the killer you once were!" I sneered, using his old name.

"Aura! Stop this madness!" Bao hollered, trying to get out of the binds the Twi'leks had put him in.

"I hope you know what you are doing, putting all you're trust into this murderer." Kreia muttered.

"Well? What's it going to be?"

"You...Are the most insane Jedi I've ever met." He stated, pulling his gun away and stalking back to the cockpit.

"Well that went well."

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


	7. The Trap is Sprung

**A/N: Shorter chapter. Sorry guys.**

Nar Shaddaa. Force it had been a long time since I had wondered the streets here alone. The last time that had been was back when I was Kiana and had still been working as a bounty hunter after my exile. Those were interesting times.

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts as I worked my way back over to the Nar Shaddaa docks. I was apparently supposed to meet this Visquis. It was apparent to me that he was trying to kill me and deliver me to GOTO. That's all these bounty hunters wanted. Oh well. I had finally made it to the door that lead to the docks when I heard a sound behind me.

"Kiana? Is it really you? I couldn't believe it when I first heard about it, but now that I can see you up close and personal…" A strangely familiar voice trailed off with disbelief. I whipped around and couldn't stop a slow grin spread across my face.

I was greeted by the sight of vividly familiar orange-red hair and the same sharp and calculating brown eyes I had once grown used to for the longest time. She still wore the same revealing green shirt that seemed to stay tied in the middle no matter what she did. Her black leather outfit still shone in the artificial light that brightened the dark moon and she looked as good as ever. I could barely believe it was actually Mira.

"Wow. Long time no see Mia." I stated slowly, more shocked than anything else. I hadn't seen Mira since out last mission together. And that had been almost…two years ago? Wow. Things had certainly changed since those times.

"Ana, when did you become a Jedi?" Mira asked, using my old code name as she stepped up to me. I barely restrained a snort as thoughts ran through my brain. _Uhm, how about since I was four years old?_ I forced those thoughts away quickly and tried to focus in back at the task at hand. If Mira was here, it meant something major was going on. She was a damn good bounty hunter, better than I ever was, and if I remembered correctly she only took jobs that were pretty major.

"It's a long story." I sighed even though that didn't even begin to cover the bases of what was really going on. Mira trusted Kiana Shale, Republic bounty hunter. I wasn't exactly sure how she was going to trust Tyla Moore, exiled Jedi General. And the worst thing was that I knew that she knew about the famed Fearless and the Unbeatable. I still had no idea when that had become my name during the Mandalorian Wars, but it had been everywhere. I wasn't sure how Mira wasn't going to react when she found out that that had been _me._

"I imagine. But this isn't good. You've got a big bounty on your head Ana. I can't let you get turned in." Mira responded and I smiled. Yep, I knew I could always count on Mira. She was a surprisingly good person for a hunter and we had once been friends. I could trust her during this.

"I know that, and I thank you for it. But I have to meet with Visquis. I don't have a choice in the matter." I said, my voice carrying the same tone she had grown familiar with over our many jobs together. That was my tone of no nonsense and nothing was going to stop me from doing what I had set my mind to do. Mira sighed and shook her head before speaking again.

"Fine. Come with me and we'll talk. We've got a lot to discuss and no time to waste." She motioned to me, walking away from where we had met. I followed her, not exactly sure where she was taking me. It was probably one of her many safe houses at the docks, but it had been awhile since I had last worked with her. Sure enough, within a few moments I was safe in one of her many reserved places all over the smuggler's moon.

"Alright Mira. Talk. What's going on?" I demanded, leaning back against the wall. For a moment she did nothing but look me over, and I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good or bad thing. I understood that even though what I was wearing didn't identify me as a Jedi, the lightsabers sure as hell did and I was carrying gear she had never seen before.

Finally she settled on "When did this happen?" while motioning up and down at me. I laughed and leaned back a little heavier, getting ready to give her the quick version of the tale.

"Alright, short version. Jedi took me to Dantooine when I was four, I trained with them for several years, then the Mandalorian Wars came. Remember Revan, the commander of the Republic fleet that turned the tide of the war? She was one of my best friends. Revan's personal scout? My best friend back then and now. The Fearless and Unbeatable? Revan's top Jedi General besides Malak himself? That would be me. The oh so intelligent Jedi Council decided that saving the Republic was a direct violation of the Jedi code and Aura and I got exiled and I lost all my Force powers. Then you met me. Now I've got the Force back and I'm searching for all the missing Jedi Masters because they disappeared and the Sith are back in the galaxy. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" I explained quickly, summing up all the past events. She just looked at me before shaking her head.

"You always were insane." She muttered to herself and I just smiled. Before I got the chance to say anything though, my head was overrun by dizziness and I felt myself stumble.

"What the hell did you do Mira?" I demanded, my voice low as my words started to slur together. Mira just shrugged at me and watched as I collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry Ana. I was going to do this anyway, but now I know that I need to save your butt. Again. Thanks for the environment suit." Mira replied, and I completely lost consciousness.

"I know you can hear me, even if you cannot move yet. Don't try." A familiar voice stated and I groaned. What the hell was going on? And who was talking to me?

"You're friend has gone in your place to meet this Visquis. She's in extreme danger and I'm going to go help her." The voice said, and suddenly it clicked in place. Zez-Kai Ell! Great. We finally find the damn guy and I couldn't move. Just my fracking luck. The Force really was out to get me; it had to be true.

"Still, I never expected to see you or Aura ever again, much less on Nar Shaddaa. But we will have the chance to speak later…if you follow me. I know that you will Tyla, but I suggest you hurry." He said quickly, and I could hear him walk off. I tried to force my body to move. I desperately struggled against the drug Mira had filtered through my system so that I could get back up and get to her. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, fighting my own body, but it felt like forever. Eventually, feeling began to tingle in my limbs, slowly moving up from my fingertips all the way to my torso. Eventually, I managed to sit up, although it took some effort. I was going to _kill_ Mira when I saw her again.

I forced myself to stand up even though my body still felt a little bit numb, and checked to make sure my lightsabers were still safely on my hips. Alright, I was all good to go. Now it was time to go save the damsel in distress and find the missing Jedi. Geez, my life sounded like a bad movie. I sighed and shook my head before taking off through the apartment complex, using the Force to make myself go faster. Everything was a blur as I ran until I skid to a stop in front of the Jekk'Jekk Tar. Well, it was time to see how this was going to work out.

I stepped inside the place and glanced around, not quite sure what to do about all the gas floating around me. Since Mira had taken my suit, I was completely defenseless against the gas. Cyanogen gas began to filter through me and I felt my breath start to leave me as I collapsed onto my knees, trying to find someway to keep oxygen in my system and the cyanogen out.

"_**Still your breathing exile. Let the trace amount of air in your lungs sustain you."**_ Kreia's voice ordered in my head. I tried to keep myself focused but it was so hard to do. My entire body was in pain. Growling in frustration, I forced myself to stop breathing and listen to Kreia's words.

"_**It is as simple as holding your breath, just using the Force to guide you. Some Jedi can hold their breath for hours, even days. You must remember it though, for if you stop thinking about it after awhile, the trace amount of air will fade and you will die."**_ Kreia explained and I nodded to myself, grinning as I pulled out and activated my weapons. If Visquis had thought he would capture me by these gases in the air, he was wrong. I stepped forward and the door slid open to reveal several different races all sitting around. They all turned to look at me and they pulled out their weapons in a flash and began to attack.

Outnumbered and overwhelmed, the fight took longer than I wanted it to. The fact that I had to focus on not breathing and using the Force to keep me alive wasn't helping that either. By the time I finished that room, I had a few stray wounds that I hadn't been able to deflect or block. Two doors led out of the room and I looked at both before picking a random direction and going. Once again, this room was filled with aliens, although it wasn't the same red color that the one before had been. After fighting my way through that group of bounty hunters, I looked around. Damn, the only way out of this room was the same way I had come in. Shaking my head, I went through the next rooms of fighting. Eventually, I stopped in a room that was almost completely empty except for a few Twi'lek slaves.

Without thinking I took a breath of relief and froze. But instead of feeling the harmful gas I had expected, my lungs filled with oxygen. Taking several deep breaths to restore my supply of air, I only stopped once I felt like I could really breathe normally again. I approached the Twi'lek closest to me and she backed away instantly, almost cowering in fear.

"Calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to know where Visquis is." I said slowly, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Please, don't hurt us! We'll tell you whatever you want to know! Our master has hidden himself in his secret base under the Jekk'Jekk Tar. He has planted several traps for you. I believe he has been planning this for a very long time." The Twi'lek said quickly and I sighed. Great. Traps. Just what I wanted right now.

"Can you tell me what he has planned?" I said sweetly, trying to persuade her to tell me. It was almost too easy with how quickly she scrambled to reply.

"There is a maze of poisonous gas that cuts off all communications and maps. Even if you managed to make it through the maze, his entire compound is crawling with Ubese guards." She explained and I growled in frustration.

"Great. Ubese. They hate Jedi. Even ex-Jedi more than anything. How fracking lovely. Anyway, have you seen a red head around? Lots of leather, snappy attitude?" I asked and the Twi'lek nodded.

"Yes. She came here hoping to stop Visquis. She wasn't prepared for all the traps though and she was caught completely unaware." The attendant explained. _Way to go Mia. Now I gotta go save your ass…again._

"Thank you. Get you and the others out of here. I'll deal with your master." I allowed, turning away from her and towards the door out of the room. Stilling my breathing once more and focusing only on the oxygen I had refilled my lungs with, I opened it and stepped inside the maze. Instantly my map went to static and all I could hear in my ear was static from the comm. Placing my hand on the left wall, I followed the many twists and turns until I came across a high security door. I sat there for I don't know how long, fighting with the thing to get it open. I was just about to give up on the damn thing when suddenly it slipped open. Well that wasn't good.

I stepped inside cautiously, drawing my lightsabers. I glanced around and cursed when an Ubese immediately attacked me. I deflected the attack and quickly defeated him and his companion. The next span of time was spent searching Visquis' base and defeating the many Ubese guards he had in there. I wasn't sure how much time passed as I went through the place, but it eventually stopped when I felt another precognition push at my head. Visquis was in the room beyond me, and it wasn't going to end well. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside.

"Ah. You finally arrive. Both much sooner, and yet later than I hoped." Visquis said, standing in the middle of the pit with dead bodies all around him. I narrowed my eyes at him and kept my hands at my lightsaber hilts.

"Let's just cut the crap and get to business, shall we? Why the hell did you put a bounty the size of Coruscant on my head?" I questioned, carefully keeping Aurali out of this.

"Ah, it was not I that placed the extremely large amount of credits on your head, Jedi. We all have out masters, no?" He said, and if he had been humanoid, I would've sworn he chuckled when he said it.

"Just tell me what I want to know schutta. I'm not in the mood for your damn games." I growled, my hands falling to the lightsabers at my hips. I just wanted to get my information and get the hell out of here.

"Why don't you tell me what I want know? We have slowly been squeezing the life out of the refugee sector here on Nar Shaddaa for quite some time and yet you and your companions have only just arrived. Why is that?" He asked slowly and my grip tightened on my weapons.

"Don't try to turn this around on me. I want to know why you were after us." I demanded, and he shrugged at me.

"Well, the price on your head is massive. You must have angered Goto greatly for him to hate you so. And that is what makes you the perfect bait. I shall bring you to him…and then kill him." He explained, waving his hand. A load of the same gas from before filtered up from the ground I was standing on, but I merely grinned cruelly and acted like I was waving it away from me. That didn't affect me anymore.

"Wha…the gas…it doesn't…guards! Attack the Jedi!" He ordered suddenly, and the door slid open. I spun around, weapons activated and prepared to take on the next wave of attack when I saw the Ubese charge. Weirdly enough though, they didn't go after me. Instead, they went straight past me and surrounded Visquis.

"I ordered you to attack the Je…you…never truly worked for me, did you?" He questioned, and I jumped in surprise as I heard a voice come out of nowhere that seemed to fill the room.

"While the Jedi remain on Nar Shaddaa, my eyes shall watch her. Both of them." He said, and I felt like that last comment was directed towards me. I glared up, mentally trying to warn Aurali that they knew it wasn't just me.

"I...please Goto! I offer the Jedi to you as a gift, as I would my own life!" He pleaded desperately and I saw one of the Ubese step forward. My eyes narrowed and I smirked.

"Go ahead, kill him. Slowly; painfully." I muttered darkly and the Ubese did what I had commanded. I simply sat back and watched, not helping nor taking joy from what was going on. When the Exchange leader had finally been killed, I glared upwards once more.

"What an amusing Jedi specimen you are." The voice laughed and everything went dark as I felt an incredible amount of stunning energy flow through my body and I fell to the ground once more.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Aurali Adrics belongs to Aurali Adrics. _

Choices for the Right Reasons © Shadows of the Storm/Aurali Adrics


End file.
